Fast & Furious: Los Angeles
by MissKaty
Summary: [Book 1] Ari Smith grew up in a car with the arms of Dominic Toretto wrapped around her. Ten years after leaving LA and her life behind, she returns on a whim. She gets her man, but Brian O'Conner happens to slip into the position of a brother with ease. It doesn't help that he's a cop… (Dom/OFC, Brian/Mia)
1. Chapter 1

This is just my boredom getting the better of me. I must admit, my OC came across as darker than I had intended but I suppose any woman who could keep up with Dom had to either be crazy like Letty or lived the harsher edges of life. I don't think any weak, love-sick girl could hold the attention of someone like Dom, let alone gain his love or survive his world. He's always brought across as a _dominating _force, gravity, and so he needs someone that while drawn in, has some serious ability not to drown.

Also, my OC may portray some cold heartedness, but in her line of work, it's what kept her alive. Rest assured, the awesome Brian will be wrapping that cold heart in a blanket more than once.

I really welcome reviews and tips so don't be shy. Also Characters from Law&Order: SVU, White Collar and NCIS briefly appear but aren't really a part of the story. It is not necessary for you to have watched the series to understand what's going on.

**Warning**: Language, Implied Rape

**Disclaimer**: The Fast & Furious Franchise is not mine, I'm just taking it for a ride…

* * *

… **Fast & Furious: Los Angeles …**

* * *

_Never settle for anything less than Satisfaction…_

**Chapter One**

Detective Jones Hawkins had been in the New York Police Department for more than half of his life. He had seen a lot of shit and met a lot of fucked up bastards, but despite that all, he found himself shivering as he strode into the Special Victims Unit. Sure, the tables with computers, covered in paper and working agents behind them were a usual and comforting sight, but there was just something different about this place. Something older, _knowing_. These people saw demons his team that solved murder cases couldn't dream off.

Or maybe they could dream of it, they just preferred leaving them in their nightmares.

"Look what the cat dragged in!" A cheerful voice broke through the gloom, gloom he realized his own mind had supplied and made up with hearing off what this section dealt with.

"Hey Don." Jones gave a lopsided smile to the bald Captain. "I'm sorry to just barge in, but Ari asked me to give her a ride to the garage."

The Captain's expression immediately turned down. "Oh, right. She's watching Olivia tear into some jackass." He jerked his chin towards the interrogation rooms. "Why is she doing this again?"

"Change of scenery?" He tried but then shrugged helplessly and followed the direction. The reason for his off-duty presence at the station was easily explained away by the short woman standing in front of a two way glass. Her entire form was relaxed, hands nursing a steaming cup of coffee and clothing a casual jeans and black halter top finished off with a pair of sneakers. But despite the relaxed posture, he could see the condemnation in the downturn of her cherry lips and the furrow between her brows. Long fingers pressed too hard against the white of the mug, the usual olive tone blending in with the porcelain.

He came up beside her, drawing in the scent of vanilla that seemed to hug her tinged with the aroma of coffee from her beverage. "Hi Ari."

His adopted niece turned to look over her shoulder at him, tossing long, dark curls away from her face. "Uncle Jones! You're here early!" He was not fooled.

For a second he was a bit thrown off at the intensity of her green eyes, he had no doubt she had been drilling holes in the back of the head of the guy seated behind the metal table in the room. Shifting, he showed her his watch. "I'm actually late."

"What?" Ari Smith stared at the watch and then spun back around to look into the interrogation room. Senior Detective Olivia Benson suddenly did an impressive imitation of a tiger, her features riddled with fury and her lips pulled into a snarl. The man looked terrified and Jones didn't blame him one bit. Even if Olivia's partner was in the room with them, he didn't look bothered to intervene, perched at the edge of the table with a perfectly constructed expression of wariness and concern. It wasn't the usual good-cop, bad-cop routine, but Olivia was the one that rips down a person until there's nothing left and they're hanging of the edge of a cliff. Her partner, Elliot Stabler, was simply the calm force that _trustingly_ helped the object of Olivia's ire up into safety. Their target spoke, conscious of the terrifying force in the corner and focusing on the unaffected persona the man presented, taking comfort in his strength. "She's taking longer than usual."

"I wonder why when she looks ready to tear him into pieces." He drawled, subconsciously taking a step back when Ari flashed him a dark smirk, this was the side of his niece that made him wary to let live with his brother and sister-in-law when she had been younger.

"He deserves nothing less. The bastard raped his sister for years and then went onto other young girls while pretending to be fighting for the community and befriended Liv while he was at it." She scowled, shaking her head. "I'd put a bullet in his head but I wouldn't want to steal Liv the pleasure of sending him through hell."

It was times like this that the man was thankful he didn't accept the offer to join SVU. Ari was almost 26, she'd been on the team for only four years and already she was a different woman from the one that had first stepped into his brother's house. She was darker, harsher. Her trust in men had completely vanished in her first year until Olivia had dragged her back to reality and pointed out those around her, male detectives that were called friends and who fought just as determinedly to prevent these kind of crimes. But even then, even when he had first laid eyes on the petite, sixteen year old orphan Andy had taken pity on from LA, he _knew_. She should not be pushed.

Sadly, someone forgot to give her classmates the memo.

"Time to go Ari." He murmured after a beat, not making any move to touch her, only pausing for her to exchange her mug for a duffle bag and slip on her hole riddled leather jacket. She had named the particularly large hole at the bottom Tommy, sometimes he wondered at her state of mind but found himself too scared to go further than question it. "LA is 40 hours away, you sure you don't want to leave in the morning?"

She laughed softly, stretching out in the passenger seat as he drove through New York. "I'll make it there in 35 and you know I drive best at night."

"You drive best anytime of the freaking day." He muttered and it was true, he had yet to see another officer who drove as good and, well, daring, as she did. "It's been ten years since you were home. Things change. If you're not happy I want you to get in a car and drive straight back. The Cap will gladly hand you your badge back."

"I know Jones." Her voice was low, eyes hooded, as he pulled up in front of a garage. There was none of the familiarly she used to address him by his title in public. They were allies, sometimes friends, both who wanted to keep the naïve Andy safe and his brother Dave out of trouble. "I'll call the moment I hit LA. Take care of yourself Jones, don't let the rookies get the better of you."

Jones snorted but even he couldn't help the brief flash of worry he felt for her. "I can behave myself Ari, it's you everyone has to worry about."

In return, she stuck her tongue out at him, surprisingly immature for her usual stoic self, and then disappeared into the dodgy looking building she spent most of her free time in. Jones sighed, shaking his head as he made his way out. He wondered, briefly, how she would be when they next met. She had a habit of meeting life changing circumstances and always coming out different.

There was no doubt in his mind that Ari Smith _would_ come back changed.

* * *

"You're fucking kidding me!" Ari snapped, staring at the snack rack in front of her. There was no Lindt. How could there be no Lindt? She needed her Lindt. Admittedly, one couldn't expect to find a bar of Lindt in a shop in the middle of nowhere but seriously?! It wasn't her fault the bloody bastard at the garage had apparently decided to help himself to her stock in her car. She was going to kill Liam the next time she saw him.

Groaning, Ari moved along, picking up a random chocolate and paying before returning to her car. It was her pride and joy to own the beauty, a Toyota Supra. Sleek and painted deep green with intricate artwork of black flames shaped into snarling panthers on both sides. The number plate, newly registered, said _California_ in red cursive on the top with **SNAFU** bold at the bottom.

Elliot still got a kick from it every time he read it.

Sliding in, she relaxed into the soft seats, the familiar black and gold interior more home to her than any house she stayed in when living in New York. Don't get her wrong, she'd learned to appreciate her adoptive parents even if they'd forever be 'Dave and Andy' but her car was her car. And the couple were too innocent, had torn her from her life too cruelly for her to really love them. She hated their blindness.

Running her hand through her hair, Ari absently pulled the thick locks into a messy bun before hitting the road, the purr of the engine and scenery whipping past her window urging her to go fast, to push faster and shorten the two hour ride to LA that was left.

Grinning, she pressed down.

One hour and twenty minutes, evening, found her sliding into the driveway of a two story house. She remembered the old couple that had lived here, the husband has passed away and wife was all too willing to sell it. The front yard would need a bit of maintenance but Ari loved it from the porch that wrapped right around to the garage tucked in the back. It wasn't that, however, that had her heart stolen, it was where the house was. A glance over her shoulder had her looking at a very familiar house. 1327.

She turned back to her home, a laugh pulling at her lips as she walked in. Per the agreement, the house had been comfortingly furnished, the lounge with a plasma screen TV, an epic sound system and scatter cushions decorating the dark brown couches. She knew better than to ask for light colours. Not bothering any further, she walked up the stairs, into the Master Bedroom and dropped on the bed. Without looking, she slipped off her shoes and then pulled the gun from the back of her waistband, her fingers wrapped securely around it as she tucked it under her pillow.

* * *

Ari looked over the top of her shades at the board of the diner. _'Toretto's.'_

It was afternoon, lunch, and she was just about starving. While the kitchen had dishes and a fridge and all, there was no food.

Shaking her head, she picked up her clutch purse, approaching the diner. Unlike the somewhat reserved clothing she wore in New York, Ari went with the type of clothing she used to wear here so many years ago. The Daisy Duke jean shorts just stopped under her ass, frayed white strands dangling at the bottom and studs glittering on her belt. Black, knee high boot heels matched her tight tank top that sat slightly short giving glimpses of her tanned stomach and a loose, open front green shirt was thrown over, the sleeves rolled up above her elbows. And of course, the gun pressed comfortingly against the small of her back.

Stepping into the diner threw her off. The scent of coffee and food were the strongest, hitting her hard but the delicate undertone of oil and grease affected her even more. It was oh so familiar. Lit up in the blazing afternoon light of LA, the Diner was set in hues of warm brown woods and deep golds, completely welcoming. Shelves lined with groceries and odds lined the wall to the right and a rack of sunglasses stood further in.

She almost didn't recognize the person behind the counter. Tall, gorgeous and humming to herself as she absently brushed back a brown streaked black piece of hair now and then. Ari found her heart clenching at the sight of this woman who had been a fourteen year old teen the last time they'd seen each other.

Mia Toretto.

Fighting back the urge to smile like a loon and launch herself over the counter to hug the living daylights out of the lady, Ari settled herself only to pause and look over her shoulder as footsteps approached.

He was tall and lean, golden blonde curls falling into a handsomely tanned face that held the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. Ari blinked. If she was ever asked to describe Apollo it would be him. And he only had eyes for Mia, sparring her a smile as he walked pass before plopping down on a chair at the counter.

"Tuna, right?" Mia asked the guy, leaning her hip against the counter and regarding him with an amused smile.

"I don't know." He shrugged, grinning charmingly. "How is it?"

"Crappy." She deadpanned and turned to Ari. "And what can I get you?"

The green-eyed woman blinked. Had she really changed that much that Mia couldn't recognize her? Admittedly Mia wasn't exactly expecting her to show up after ten years and she who had expected to meet Mia hadn't recognized her immediately, plus her most telling feature was covered by her dark shades she didn't care to remove even when inside. "I'll have the same."

They both stared at her and then Mia rolled her eyes, walking to the other side to make their orders.

"Seriously?" The guy chuckled, holding out his hand. "I'm Brian, nice to meet someone who orders the tuna in this place other than me."

She took his hand, sliding into place next to him. "Name's Ari. Why? Is the tuna really that bad?"

It wasn't from her memory. Or maybe that was just her. She used to run this place when she was around. Between her and Mia, they'd done brilliantly but she could see Mia wasn't really interested in it.

"Na." He turned to his magazine but not before sneaking a glance at the office in the back. "It's just no one likes it."

Her eyes followed. It was empty but she remembered a tall, broad shouldered muscle head usually sitting there. Dominic Toretto, Mia's older brother and the guy who thought Ari how to drive, a man who was comfortable as himself, a lethal predator, a wolf in human form. What could Brian want with him? Other than to race.

"Here you go." Mia settled a plate in front of each of them and then leaned back, studying her. "So you're passing by or...?"

Ari bit into the sandwich and almost spat it out. "Whoa girl! Easy on the pepper next time!" Brian choked, laughing while Mia flushed. "I actually bought a house... Number 1326 I believe."

"Oh!" Mia suddenly smiled widely. "Finally another girl! Welcome to the neighborhood! I'm Mia Toretto, my brother and I live opposite you."

"Good to see ya." Ari told her softly, watching the girl from behind the safety of dark glasses as she studied her with a probing gaze. She didn't offer her name. What had she been thinking? Just showing up here out of nowhere and expecting... what had she been expecting? Holding back a snort, she turned to blue-eyes. "Are you also part of the friendly neighborhood?"

"Na. I work for Harry, kinda new to this side of LA." Brian pointed in the direction of a red truck over his shoulder. Ari searched her memory. Harry? Who was...? Oh, right, Harry owned that shop, _The Racer's Edge _that had just about every car part you could possibly need. "Where you from?"

"I grew up in LA but decided to move back after a couple of years in NY." Ari jerked when her phone started ringing. Addicted by Saving Abel had both of them doing a double take. "I gotta get this. It was nice meeting you." She elegantly rose, placing the money, and a healthy tip, on the table before walking out. "Hello?"

_"Hey darlin'."_ A smooth voice came over, tinged with a Southern drawl. _"How's LA treating you? Any hot guys you wanna share with me?"_

"Liam!" She exclaimed, swinging out of the parking. "I've only been here for a night and half a day!"

_"So..."_ He dragged it out and she could almost imagine his shit eating grin. _"Any hot guys?"_

Ari snorted. "I'll call you after I visit the race tonight Liam. Maybe sneak in a few pics."

_"Don't you dare forget it darlin'."_ His pause was more telling than anything he could have done. Liam was a man who was sure of himself, never second guessing.

"Spit it out Liam."

Sharply, he exhaled. _"Dave asked me to inform you of the ball they're hosting in London in four weeks. Saturday night, starting at 6pm, the usual place."_

She couldn't have stopped the bitter sound that left her even if she tried. "Couldn't tell me himself could he? Will you be there?"

_"Always Ari, you know that."_ And she did. There were few people like he and Ari, the type that when they felt something they felt it so utterly and completely it close to consumed them. But that also meant their pain, their hurt cut crueler than for most. But they had each other and while it wasn't always enough, it kept them grounded.

"Thanks Liam." As the call ended, Ari sharply hit the brakes, hands turning white in the grasp of the wheel and heart racing with the shock of the car that had come from nowhere. Eyes wide, she stared at the guy seated in a rich blue 1999 Nissan Maxima. Vincent aka Vince, the guy who had hated her for a year straight when Dom had first introduced them and then seemed to have a sudden empathy before becoming someone she considered a friend by day and enemy by night. He also happened to be glaring at her, dark eyes shooting fire and features twisted with rage.

Yes, she remembered Vince, very clearly, and she remembered his _wonderful_ anger management issues.

Wincing, she gave him a weak wave and then abruptly hit the gas as he leaned out of his window, no doubt to swear her but she was already speeding down the road, high tailing the hell out of there.

Two blocks away and generally being paranoid, Ari finally breathed out and returned home. It was late afternoon and she since she told Liam she was going for the race tonight, she needed to change her top. No way she was showing up so casual.

* * *

Mia bit her lip, giving Brian an absent wave as he left and then feeling a shadow of her usual relief when Vince walked in and missed a confrontation with the blonde that seemed very possible these days.

She didn't know the name of the woman who had insanely ordered a tuna sandwich, but she was way too familiar for comfort. For a moment she wished Dom was here, the guy had a brilliant memory especially when it came to names and faces, but like every Friday, he was at the garage, checking out his and the teams cars for the race tonight and tomorrow night. Sighing, Mia picked up the keys and sent Vince a slight smile. "Dom sent you to pick me up?"

"Told me to get you home safe." Vince replied, eyes holding warmth as they regarded her before stepping out to allow her to lock up.

Accepting it, Mia glanced into the diner through the glass doors, eyes sliding across the interior before she turned away. If only she'd focused on the wall with photos, she would have seen one with Dom leaning against the hood of their dad's 1970 Classic Dodge Charger, arms crossed and smirking with she sitting Indian style on the hood. The last in the pic was wrapped around Dom's back like a crazy monkey. A dark haired girl, eyes still bright and green despite the faded edge of the photo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people! Just a thank you to whoever reviewed/favourited/followed this story. I've made some changes to the previous chapter, not a lot but I tried to get some of Ari's darker side out there and make her more... real.

Also, I've attempted to write Dom's thoughts that is slightly influenced by Vin Diesel's character Riddick from Pitch Black.

**Warning**: Language, Violence(?)

**Disclaimer**: The Fast & Furious Franchise is not mine, I'm just taking it for a ride…

* * *

… **Fast & Furious: Los Angeles …**

* * *

Chapter Two

Ari wanted to go to Tokyo. She was almost itching to get back in her car, drive to the airport and get on the first flight. The stuff they were doing that side was just sick. She had the resources and she didn't think dear Liam would be too reluctant to take a trip.

"Drifting?!" One of the girls squealed, fanning herself dramatically and practically shinning under all the attention. "That's so awesome!"

Despite the obnoxiously high pitched tone, she couldn't help but agree as she broke away from the group and listening to Hector who was in charge of these races. The guy had known who she was the moment he saw her car, pulling her into a hug and pinching her cheeks until they were red. Of course, she slapped him for it but that was the way they were. He'd ask if she wanted in to a race but she had declined, she wasn't here to race.

Humming, she made her way to her car sliding in and closing the windows, turning the pounding music from the cars outside into a hum. The street was lined with finely tuned cars, drivers revving their engines and scantily dressed women milling about with faces packed in makeup. There were women who carried themselves with respect and pride, those were the ones Ari wouldn't mind meeting. Those were the ones she'd fit right in.

Absently, she rubbed a hand over a leather clad thigh and leaned her head back, pressing the bridge of her nose before blindly reaching out to grab a bar of Milk Chocolate Lindt from the passenger seat. A second later, her eyes were closed and she was in heaven until the passenger door opened and a familiar face slid in, closing the door after himself.

"Do come in Brian." She said sarcastically, breaking off a block and handing it to him.

He chuckled. "Hello to you too Ari." Tasting the chocolate, he blinked in wonder. "This is some good stuff."

"It's my drug." She told the blonde with a wink. "You're here to race?"

"Nope. Just checking out the place." And he was, blue eyes scanning the surroundings through the windshield. But it wasn't the usual gaze of a racer or curious observer, it was sharp and cunning, like he was categorizing whatever he saw and... searching. He was looking for something. Her eyes narrowed. His behavior was like her old teams when on a stake out.

"Been he-?" She cut off halfway, turning when he stiffened to see the crowds parting for five cars that smoothly rolled in. Vince's Nissan was among them and leading was a hot red 1993 Mazda RX-7 that drove in the furthest. "Oh dear."

She tried to deny the beat her heart skipped or the birds flying around in her stomach or even the sharp breath she took but it was pointless. Dominic Toretto still had the same effect he had on her all those years ago.

A black wife beater stretched tight across a heavily muscled chest, arms bare and rippling with power. A silver chain holding a cross glittered around his neck and the gold of his being made look a statue that belonged among the Greek Gods. He was more beast than man. Her fingers curled into her palm, crest marks appearing as her eyes took him in. She could feel him, his arms hugging her in that embrace that completely swallowed her.

And despite the people between them and the security of being in her car, she _sensed_ that allure that was Dom. The same allure that drew in people like moths to flames, made them _want_ to please him. The same allure that had her toes curling and heat dancing enticingly over her body. It was pathetic! And he didn't even know she was there.

"You know him." Brian's remark jerked her out of her thoughts to look at him wide-eyed.

A cynical grin rose, not often did people see emotions she didn't really want them do. There was much more to Brian than he let on. "I did grow up in LA."

He pursed his lips as if finding her simple answer lacking but then gave a sharp nod. "Wanna get out of here?"

She paused at the offer, looking back at Dom. A fierce looking woman, black hair falling down her back and Latino features prominent practically hissed at the skanks that had been leaning on Dom. Ari never wanted to kiss her friend Letty more than she wanted to at that moment. "Yeah… where to?"

"I know a place we can do laps." He shrugged and when she gave an affirmative, he got out. "I'm driving a 1998 Mitsubishi Eclipse." Sending her car a small grin. "It's a lighter shade of green."

Ari shook her head, gently revving the engine so no one would take it as a challenge before swinging out and slowly making her way out. Confused glances were sent at her car as she left, wondering why when the racers hadn't yet been decided but letting her pass anyway. Brian was waiting at the entrance and then took off.

She laughed, giving chase as the crazy guy put his car through his paces as led her through LA. This was where she belonged.

* * *

"Tuna on white, no crust, right?" Mia asked, straightening from where she had been scribbling away in a book.

Ari plopped down next to Brian as he answered, reading his magazine with him "I don't know. How is it?"

She had been back for a week now and Brian happened to be the only person she really spoke to. She'd avoided the Toretto's and spent her time at Harry's with Brian until late when she'd sneak back into her house just for sleep. And apparently, in that one week, Brian and Mia's greeting was something more than a 'hi' and had a lot to do with tuna. He'd convinced her to go out for the delivery and get lunch with him today. She was already regretting it from the probing looks Mia was sending her. Let it be known that while Mia looked delicate and beautiful she had the hard Toretto's stare that made their brown eyes look almost black. She fought down a shudder.

"Every day for the last three weeks you've been coming in here and asking me how the tuna is." Ari blinked at that. Really? Three weeks? Did Brian like Mia that much? "It was crappy yesterday, it was crappy the day before and guess what? It hasn't changed."

No, no. She'd gotten to know Brian, and if hanging around him for so much time had taught her one thing it was that the guy wasn't shy with girls. His looks and charisma could have had Mia in his bed in days. She wasn't putting down Mia, the girl could resist but she clearly wouldn't want to and Brian was _just that good._

What was he playing at?

"I'll have the tuna." Brian told her, flicking a turning a page, his eyes lowered.

The lady rolled her eyes, straightening. "No crust?"

"No crust." He agreed.

"And you?" Mia asked her.

"Coffee, black, two sugars." She replied before turning to Brian. For a second, she felt the stupid and foolish urge to call him out on wasting his time before a thought occurred to her. What if Brian truly liked Mia? Tilting her head, she studied him for a moment. She'd be the first to admit she had absolutely no experience in the game of love. She had been in love with one man but had been too _young_ and insecure to act on it. "You're either desperate or in love." Lightly, she smacked his hand away as he moved to turn the page. A low whistle left her as she looked at the pic. "Damn! Those are some sexy wheels."

Brian shook his head at the woman who had apparently decided to stick herself to him and not let go. He would have been worried had she not quite clearly stated she wasn't interested in blondes. Of course, when he said she'd prefer her guys without hair, he'd earned himself a glass of water poured over his head.

Ari shifted when Brian sat up, gazing into the office. Her eyes widen when she caught sight of Dom rising to his feet and grabbing a beer, watching him from beneath her lashes. How had she missed him there with his all too consuming presence? It was the type of subtleness that your eyes went over but once it made itself known you'd swear yourself for missing it.

Shakily, she dropped her hands into her lap and watched as Dom had an alpha stare down with Brian before apparently decided he wasn't worth it and returning to his seat. Was Brian _insane_?! She liked the blonde, the last thing she wanted was him losing his ability to use his lungs by foolishly challenging someone like Dom.

"I'm starting to think it's not the Toretto sibling everyone thinks you're here for that you're here for." Ari observed, watching as he stiffened before shooting her an incredulous look.

"What?" He half hissed, shifting uneasily as Mia approached. "I don't want Dom!"

Either Brian read her statement as it appeared and reacted accordingly, or he read it as it was and chose to react the way it appeared. She'd bet her Skyliner it was the later. "So you do want Mia."

He just stared at her, blue eyes wide. Mia cleared her throat, placing the tuna in front of him. "Thank you." Brian told her, sending Ari a glare before the three turned at the sound of highly tuned engines.

Four cars smoothly parked off. Red, yellow, blue and white.

Vince got out of the blue, Letty from the red. The other two had guys, both of which Ari didn't know though the skinny one from the white Jetta seemed a bit jumpy to her, like he had too much sugar in his system or something.

"Talk to me Jesse." Vince commanded off the jumpy one with a beanie. "This ain't working brother."

"It's your fuel man." Jesse replied, walking around his car to Vince. "It's got a hole." He popped the hood and the rest gathered around. "That's why you're unloading in third."

"I told you we should have checked it out before. Or maybe nothing's wrong and V's just slow." The last guy said mockingly.

"Shut up Leon." Vince growled at him as Jesse continued talking.

"I'll lengthen the injector pulse another millisec, tune the nos timer and you'll bust ten." Ari arched a brow. This guy knew his stuff. "I'll talk to Harry." A brief thought that Liam would like him passed through her mind before she discarded it, Liam wouldn't want someone who so bluntly wore his heart on his sleeve… _would he?_

Vince suddenly straightened, grabbing Jesse and turning him to look at the red pick-up truck she and Brian had come with that had _'Harry's Pro Shop'_ across the door in gold. "Harry's here, you can talk to-." He stopped as he turned and Ari quickly moved away from Brian and Mia who were talking, completely ignoring the new comers. The look Vince was sending Brian could freeze lava and she was so not getting between her friend and jealous guys over Mia who had practically been her sister. Moving put her out of the line of fire and gave her a beautiful view of what was no doubt about to be an entertaining showdown. She knew Brian could take care of himself especially if Vince was angry, the guy never thought logically when his brain was in a red haze while Brian was all cool and calm calculating.

"What's up with this fool? What is he, sandwich crazy?" Vince nearly snarled.

Leon chuckled, eyes glittering with amusement. "No V, he ain't here for the food bro."

"Chill out bro." Letty intervened. "He's just slinging parts for Harry."

"I know what his slinging." Vince glared at the back of Brian's head.

"He's trying to get into Mia's pants doll." Leon only made things worse. Ari sipped her coffee, regarding them over the brim. So this was Dom's team, his family. It was nice that he had people around him, lord knows what the guy would do if he really went over the edge with no entertainment in these parts. There was something missing about them though. They weren't the type of team Dom could really control. This was like giving a King who should rule Europe control of France only.

"What's up guys?" Mia greeted them with a wide smile, seemingly oblivious to the sudden tension in the room. Both Letty and Ari knew better, Mia was too quick, too sharp not to notice it. The older women and Dom and taught Mia how to use her mind, it was her best weapon, that and her beauty though Dom was not privy to the hints they'd dropped about that. He'd probably flay them for teaching his 'innocent' sister such things.

"How you're doing Mia?" Jesse easily returned, walking pass. Now his oblivious expression Ari could believe if she wasn't trained to be cautious of just about everyone.

"Hey Dom." Letty paused, looking at Dom over her shades. "You want something to drink?"

In reply, he held up the beer he had been drinking, not even looking up. Letty rolled her eyes, exasperated. Sometimes she wondered why she bothered with these idiots. Her eyes flickered to Mia who was coiled, ready for something and then the handsome blonde Vince was always heard complaining about in the garage. She dismissed the unknown guy, a rookie mistake, but even her tired mind processed the threat the seemingly normal woman drinking coffee posed. No ordinary lady held herself with such poise, or wore such a dark smirk as if it were part of her being. For a second, she considered walking up to the woman to see her eyes, she couldn't at the angle she was sitting. Maybe catch a glimpse to see if the dark amusement gleamed in them too.

And then Letty made another mistake. She drew the conclusion the woman was amused at the fate the blonde would face at Vince's anger.

Vince sat down between Ari and his target, pushing the roughly salt shaker towards Brian and staring at the blonde with burning eyes. She took another sip to hide a smirk as Brian gave him a half-bored, half-unimpressed glance. That was so his style.

"Vince." Mia called and when the guy didn't reply, still having a staring match with Brian who now looked more pleased than anything, she snapped louder. "Vince!"

Slowly they both turned to look at her. "What?"

"Can I get you anything?" Her voice was so sweet it put honey to shame.

He considered her and nodded. "You look good."

Suddenly, Brian wasn't all Mister Cool and Calm. His glower made Ari shift apprehensively, but instead of striking out, he rose, dropping a couple of bucks on the table for both his sandwich and her coffee and then left with a, "Thanks a lot Mia. See you tomorrow." His gaze briefly met Ari's but he didn't pause even as she rolled her eyes and didn't move. He'd wait for her in the truck, where he wasn't at risk of bashing the bastard's face in.

"Tomorrow..." Vince repeated and Ari hurriedly drained her coffee, wincing as it burnt her throat slightly.

Brian had just confirmed his affection for the Toretto lady, the question was whether his clearly cunning mind had processed the reactions he'd get then let it show.

"Yoh!" He stood, following Brian. "Try Fat Burger from now on. You get yourself double cheese with fries for $2.95, faggot."

"I like the tuna here." Brian told him over his shoulder, walking pass their cars and towards the truck. It was a casual dismissal that spoke of control.

"Bullshit asshole." Vince unexpectedly seemed to move faster. "No one likes the tuna here."

"Ya? Well I do." Ari grimaced as Brian spoke, seeing Vince slam him into the truck before he even did it.

Brian rotated smoothly, too smooth a part of her brain idly commented, and smashed his fist into the side of Vince's face. The move was deadly and effortless, a hunter who'd marked his prey and it's weaknesses.

"Oh no." Mia mumbled, staring at them as they went at it. She spun on her brother. "Jesus Christ Dom! Would you get out there? I'm sick of this shit!"

Ari relaxed her hold on the knife from the cutlery rack but then gaped in disbelief as Dom didn't so much as twitch.

"I'm not kidding Dom!" Mia almost screamed. "Get out there!"

Dom rose, turning to look at the pair fighting in the parking lot. Ari winced as Vince got on top of Brian, punching him hard. She hoped, for Vince's sake, that Dom would get a move on or she'd be throwing knives and there was no way she was aiming for Brian. "What'd you put in that sandwich?"

His voice, deep and dark with sin, had Ari digging her nails into the counter. It was seduction, another one of the many weapons at his disposal. Unfortunately, she seemed unable to defend herself from this time bomb, had never been able to.

"That's really funny." His little sister tone was nothing short of arctic.

Vince was getting his ass kicked. Maybe it was that or maybe it was Letty snapping his name, but Dom sighed and opened the door. "Alright." He took off, Leon, Jesse and Letty following while Mia leaned on the counter, trusting her brother

Ari stood at the door, observing as Dom practically ripped Brian off Vince and tossed him into the blue Nissan like he weighed nothing.

"Hey man!" Brian held up his hands in surrender, leaning back and away from Dom. "He was in my face."

"I'm in your face!" Dom returned before jerking around to stop Vince's punch from reaching Brian, pushing the shorter guy back where Leon held onto him. "Relax!" He snarled. "Don't push it! You embarrass me!" The pointed finger just emphasized the whole dramatic scene. The realization on Brian's face when he noticed the obedience given to Dom really amused Ari, but then it was hidden behind a seamless mask she hadn't noticed. Anger covered Brian's features. _Fake _anger.

"Jesse, give me the wallet." Dom flicked it open, reading it. "Brian Earl Spilner. Sounds like a serial killer, is that what you are?"

"No man." He seemed more insulted at the assumption than anything else.

"Don't come around here again." Dom warned, shoving the wallet at his chest.

"Let it go Brian." Ari murmured and then groaned as he did the exact opposite. "Fuck this shit. See you around Mia." Giving the lady a wave, she made her way out into the hot sun. She had to intervene if she wanted to know what the hell Brian was playing at. The guy was deliberately provoking Dom, the move was calculated, that much she could see, but _why? _What could the guy from Arizona possibly gain from this?

"Hey man!" Brian called at Dom. "This is bullshit."

Dom spun, turning back and pointing at the truck. "You work for Harry?"

"Yeh, I just started." It was a brief spasm of his muscles that could have passed for him trying not to bare his teeth at Dom but both she and the dangerous man knew it was anything but. Brian had covered up _satisfaction_.

"You were just fired." So cold, so knowing that Ari faltered at the control the deep growl held before shaking her head.

"Come on Bri." She told him, dodging around the team and placing a hand on his chest. "Let it go."

"You know..." Dom unexpectedly spoke up, his voice deeper and softer. His dark gaze met hers and she felt herself lock into place, like a hare beneath the gaze of wolf. "I've only met one person who has eyes like those."

She said nothing at the statement, just looking at him and acutely aware of the tensing of Brian's form beneath her hand when Dom practically prowled towards them, stopping a hairs width away from touching her. He pulled out a couple of notes and held it in front of her. "Family never pays for food when I'm around." Reaching out, he tucked them into her short's pocket, his finger gently brushing her skin above the waistband before he pulled away. "Even if they prefer living in the house opposite home." His eyes left hers to bore into Brian's. "And have found a different family."

Dave and Andy were rich, upper-class people who reveled in the control their money gave them at functions for the elite. They never had to deal with politics because no one perceived them as a threat. The same couldn't be said for Jones and then she when she had entered the game with the grace of a newly hatched duckling. She had _fooled_ them, made them think her a wild party child through her high-school years and then she had graduated and her attention turned to the fast dwindling Hawkins Fortune. Her surname was Smith, common and given without a care by the matron of the orphanage she had grown up in, but by circumstances, despite going by the plebian surname, Ari _was_ a Hawkins and Jones taught her never to let a threat to her new life slide.

She didn't and so Ari was known not only in the circles of the rich and snobby, but the powerful and dangerous. She'd danced with snakes and drunk with lions.

But nothing prepared her for the intensity of having Dominic Toretto's entire gaze focused on her. It was primal and brutal, warm brown turning into pure obsidian as they tore through carefully placed defenses. But it pleased her to have his attention. Desire flared to life, taking her by suprise, soon followed by disgust. She was _not_ the Ari Smith that had left LA, she didn't cave to carnal need.

She drew a shaky breath and then acted, she'd already waited too long. There was so much she could have said or done differently, but instead, she increased the pressure on Brian. "Come on Bri, we should go." The blonde stepped back, opening the door to the trunk and getting in. He waited her to slide into the passenger seat before pealing out of the place, speeding towards The Racer's Edge as Ari sunk into her seat. It was a retreat, she escaping him but she'd rather accept her losses and keep her life.

"Ari..." Brian hesitated as they stopped outside Harry's shop. "What was that?"

"Nothing." She moved to get out only to jolt back when he grabbed her wrist.

For a moment, he just looked at her and then his blank face let loose a simple emotion. "I'm here for you Ari, you hear me?"

"Thanks Bri." He had grown affectionate of her.

Dom was right about one thing. Ari thought as she pulled up in front of her house for the first time in daylight since the first day. She had found a different family but as she looked at the Toretto's house in her mirror, she knew, she had only one home.

* * *

"Coffee, black, two sugars."

He went utterly still, muscles turning into coils of steel. The paper in his hand crushed, his fingers pressing merciless into it.

That voice.

That _order._

A shiver traveled through his body and he freely let the feral grin rise to his lips.

He knew _exactly_ who was sitting with the blonde who'd caught his sister's eye, he knew _exactly_ who Mia was serving and he knew _exactly_ the test the order posed and had been careless failed by the younger Toretto.

Dominic didn't fail so easily.

"You're either desperate or in love." Her voice came again, this time without the unintentional weight she had put behind the order and a lighter, teasing note. It was followed by an impressed whistle. "Damn! Those are some sexy wheels."

The urge to turn around and look at her was ruthlessly squashed, he knew better than to call her out when there was space between them, when she could so easily run and have precious moments to shield the telling emotions that would blaze through brilliant emerald orbs. But now he was curious as to the man who had garnered her easy tone, not many could say she'd used it with them.

Mia being interested in the guy and his everyday visits had called Dom's attention, but it was nothing like being in the good graces of Ari Smith.

A woman had been mentioned in the passing by his sister last Sunday at the barbeque. She had said it was their new opposite neighbor that none of them had seen. But she had also said she had seemed _familiar_. His smile widened, a bearing of teeth. The reason for his sister's unease was quite suddenly crystal clear.

He rose to his feet, stepping out of the office with carefully measured movements, pulling a beer from the fridge even as he knew she had time to hide her emotions. As he opened it, he finally looked.

A flash of expensive green shone at him from beneath thick, long lashes before they dropped to the magazine opened in front of them. He could see the delicate shift in her shoulders underneath the casual checked shirt that indicated her unease but she did not run. Her beauty hadn't dimmed in the years, only refined itself, her hair was still the long wild locks that had captivated him almost as much as her eyes. Cherry lips invited him to demand a taste, tempted him as white teeth worried the lush flesh. He knew one when he saw one. A woman unafraid to use every tactic she had.

Little Ari wasn't so little anymore.

The blonde was… surprising. He'd honestly thought he was just some amateur racer who wanted the attention of his sister. He didn't expect the shrewd glint to those icy blue orbs or the defiant tilt to his chin as he met his gaze.

Now amused, Dom rose the bottle to his lips and took a gulp.

Did Ari know of the snake in their midst?

He couldn't see how she couldn't.

Turning, he returned to his seat, anything but focused on the list of items he'd… _liberated_. Dom wanted to test her and despite how his friend Vince's rash actions usually had him wanting to rip the man into pieces, it benefited him this time.

So when his sister first yelled for him, his ears already having picked up the sound of the fight, he had waited, wanting to know how Ari would react. She didn't. He didn't know whether to be disappointed that she didn't stand up for one she definitely called a friend or pleased that she had the restraint to let the fight run its course. It wasn't her battle after all, and the blonde was anything but defenseless. But the satisfaction of seeing her, hearing her voice as she slipped past him to press a hand on the blonde, _Brian's¸ _chest had him calling her out despite having wanted her to come to him.

The flicker of burning passion and dark defiance that had entered her eyes made up for it.

She was still his, even after ten years.

Dominic Toretto's eyes flashed, following the red truck as it drove away, amused at the delicate, feminine retreat.

About time she came home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning**: Language

**Disclaimer**: The Fast & Furious Franchise is not mine, I'm just taking it for a ride…

* * *

… **Fast & Furious: Los Angeles …**

* * *

Chapter Three

"You're coming to the race tonight?" Was Brian's greeting when he came down the stairs from his _nap_. At first, Ari had been insulted he expected her to believe such an excuse until she caught the lingering, playful grin before he disappeared up the stairs. He was testing her as much as she was him, both trying to unravel the enigma the other was.

"Umm... hold on a sec." She sent an apologetic glance at Olivia who was looking at her from her laptop screen. The detective was unruffled as always and in her usual suit but Ari caught the shadows in her brown eyes. Betrayal was not received well by anyone, even less so by people who gave their lives into the service of protecting those around them, and make no mistake, Olivia Benson had been betrayed. She almost pitied the one behind the next case the woman tackled. If she was normally brutal she'd be downright bloodthirsty. "I've got to go Liv. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"You bet your ass girl." The dark haired woman smiled, cutting the connection.

"So?" Brian promoted. He'd been crashing in the guest room for the last three days since the fight at the diner. He had more of his things here than he did at the back room he had been staying in at Harry's. She had no idea how he had become her permanent housemate but she wasn't complaining. The man was curious and they'd fallen into a routine of sorts. It was surprisingly comforting after the move threw her life for the loop. Thrilling too, knowing there was a potential threat in the room next door. Clearly, she'd gone insane. "Are you even listening?"

"Uh huh." Ari moved to her feet and across the white and light blue themed kitchen to peek out from behind the curtain at the Toretto's house. It was dark save for one of the room lights on the top floor. Mia was probably up and studying as she rarely attended races. "No, I don't think I'm going. Having a night at home."

At her real home.

"Oh okay." He hesitated and then sighed. "Don't do anything crazy."

"Don't do anything stupid!" She shot back.

"Yeah, whatever." Brian grumbled, closing the backdoor behind him with a snap. His car purred to life outside a second later and then was gone.

Ari looked down at herself, the Daisy Duke shorts, bright blue flip-flops and a baggy, faded green t-shirt that was a few many sizes too big and set off her shoulder. It was decent enough. Before she could change her mind, she opened the door and strode across the road to the Toretto's house. Her hand rose to knock and then she froze, just staring at the wooden piece as if it was the most fascinating thing on earth. "You can do this Ari." She told herself, drawing in a deep breath and then leaning to knock only to pause again and drop her hand. "Who in the world am I kidding? I can't just knock on the door and go 'Hi Mia! Long time no see, can I come in?'" Turning on her heel she stiffened when the door opened and light spilled out.

"Actually." Mia's sweet voice spoke. "You could do just that.

Biting her lip, Ari slowly revolved to see Mia looking just as ruggedly casual as she did, a pencil tucked behind her ear and hair in a messy pony that was competing with Ari's own one.

"Hi Mia."

"Long time no see." She promoted with the start of a grin.

Sighing, she finished. "Can I come in?"

"Yes!" She cried, throwing herself forward to wrap Ari in a tight hug, backtracking and not letting go as she dragged her into the house. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Mia! Air!" Once she was let go and Mia stepped back with a slight flush, she drew in a gulp of life. "I missed you." And then she was hugging the younger like her existence depended on it and laughing like crazy as they jumped around as if they were sugar high kids.

"Oh my god." Mia huffed as they both sat on the couch. "Where have you been Ari?"

"New York." Ari drew her legs up under her, turning to Mia and leaning sideways on the backrest. The other copied her move, getting comfortable. "Dave and Andy got me into some upper-class private school there. Got my career and started living my life." She looked around wistfully. "But this... this I missed."

"It missed you too." Mia returned soberly, reaching out to twine her fingers with her friend's.

Clearing her throat, Ari flashed her smile, too nervous to tell Mia she had been a cop even if this Toretto sibling would take it in a stride. Cops equaled pigs in this part of town, even if she was the type that couldn't care less about illegal street racing and theft. She paused. She was nervous of Mia's reaction. _What. The. Hell?!_ "So what about you?"

"Finished school, studying from home, I do want to go college. Maybe you can convince Dom?" Her tone was too hopeful to be normal.

"Yeah..." Ari hid a wince. "Don't think your brother's going to be listening to me anytime soon."

Mia groaned. "Thought as much. Anyway, and then I'm working at the diner. I can't believe I served you twice and didn't recognize you!"

"You weren't expecting me." She immediately soothed. "It _has_ been ten years."

"Ten years too long." Mia glared slightly. "You barely called and then stopped after the fourth year. What the hell happened?"

Blood. A scream. Someone was crying...

Ari drew in a deep calming breath and just shook her head. Taking a hint, Mia started talking about studying and their mutual friends in LA except Vince and Letty... and Dom. He was suddenly a taboo topic between them and Ari couldn't say she minded.

They spent almost an hour like that when the sound of cars and cheering reached them. They exchanged knowing, doomed looks before Mia yanked her to her feet. "Party's starting, we should go up... unless..." She trailed off, looking at her and Ari knew why. Mia was worried she had changed and while she had, she hadn't changed so much.

"I still hate the after-race parties your brother throws." She informed her and Mia squealed. She wondered briefly how Mia would react if she met the schooling Ari Smith of New York, the one that came to class with hangovers and took shots on whim, as she was pulled her up to the younger's room. It was just as she remembered it, neatish with dark blue and purple. The queen sized bed was littered with papers and books and pens, Mia had been studying. Framing the mirror was photos, most of Mia and Dom but the rest of the team, her dad, Ari and even one of her mom was there. Her window looked out at the road and from between the curtain, she watched as Vince and Leon led a group of racers and chicks into the house.

"Some things don't change." She said, moving away from the window to plop down next to Mia who had pushed all her books to the side.

"Unfortunately." Mia grumbled, flopping down onto her pillows. Laughing, Ari joined her as they fell back into their conversation, staring at the ceiling covered in pics of beaches in the world. "So... you were saying something about a guy called Liam."

"Uh huh, he's completely off his rockers." Ari told her seriously. "But his cars are the best. One day, I'm dragging his ass down here from NY and he's gonna show these LA racers what a properly tuned car can do."

"Oh yeah?" The challenge was accompanied with a grin. "Dom's not gonna like that."

"Dom can go fly a kite for all I care." She stuck her tongue out. "Liam's the boss at that shit. You should see what he can to with a racked car and a couple of..."

The party was in full swing when Ari stretched out, looking at Mia. "You want something to drink?"

"Sure." She faltered. "You know Dom's probably down there even if he's being surprisingly quite."

Ari gave her a sharp smirk. "Girl, I've got some mad ninja skills. He ain't seeing a hair on my head."

And he didn't, because, belatedly, Ari realized Dom wasn't there. Vince was sitting with a beer and his guitar, Jesse was flirting with a girl, and Leon was playing tonsil hokey with a chick who was saddling him. Letty was on her stomach on the floor, legs swinging behind her and totally focused on the race on screen. None of them noticed her sneaking into the kitchen. Admittedly, she was worried when she heard cops had crashed the race but then shrugged it off as Dom's teamed looked too relaxed for him to be caught and Dom was too clever for that to happen. He was a master of deflection, unless he panicked and there was very few things that could make him panic, threat of prison was one of them.

"Lay a finger on me and you'll lose an eye." Ari growled at a drunken guy who had enough of a brain left to know when to back away. She stepped towards the living room only to freeze and then press herself into a wall as Dom walked in followed by Brian. "Oh god." She looked down the hallway to the back door that led to the driveway. She could make it but if Dom so much as looked her way he'd see her and even if he didn't recognize her fast enough to stop her, she'd told Mia he wouldn't see a hair on her head, she wasn't backing down on her word.

"Yoh Dom!" Vince called and Ari flinched, seeing Dom's form suddenly stiffen, rage oozing from every bit of him as he turned back. "Why'd you bring the Buster here?"

"Cause the Buster kept me out of handcuffs." Dom snarled, eyes edging into black. The music faltered as someone turned it down, looking at Dom as his deep voice dripping with disgust and fury rippled through the room. "He didn't just run back to the Fort!" His tone suddenly shifted into icy calm. "The Buster brought _me_ back." The last line seemed to hit Vince harder than if Dom just decked him. Ari found herself leaning around to watch as Dom approached Brian, her legs weak at the easy, total dominance over Vince leaving her breathing erratic. It had always called to her, the effortless control a person had over others, showing who had the power and Dom was a professional at it.

"You can have any brew you want..." He handed Brian a bottle. "As long as it's a Corona." Ari finished it softly with him, knowing the line that Toretto Pops used to use and now his son.

"Thanks man." Brian said, accepting it as the music started up and people turned away. She blinked suddenly, realizing how sly her housemate had been. He saved Dom.

He. Saved. Dom.

She pressed her fingers to her mouth to stop the delighted laugh from escaping her. Brian was no snake as she had first thought, he was one hell of a fox. This, was what he wanted from the very beginning, Mia being a bonus that he couldn't resisted. Ari briefly considered the ways he considered her friend's involvement in it before shaking her head. Mia liked him, not loved and she should know better than to trust without truly knowing. Plus, Ari wasn't one to make decisions without facts and she was sorely lacking those right now.

"That's Vince's, so enjoy it." Dom told him, taking a deep swing at his own drink before they both turned to look at the furious guy.

Ari was torn between groaning and laughing as Brian pointedly wiped the mouthpiece of the bottle with his black tee and then smugly took a gulp. Such a simple power play and Dom was the conductor of the brilliant orchestra. "Hey bro, you got a bathroom?"

"Yeah." Dom didn't move his gaze from Vince who avoided looking at the guy he had left behind. "Upstairs, first door on the right."

Brian nodded, turning and walking up, taking the stairs two at a time. Ari winced and hoped Mia didn't leave her room. She didn't think the younger girl would want the guy she obviously liked to see her the way she currently looked. Vince approached Dom as he sat down, Letty leaning against the wall and watching as Leon and Jesse joined them. Immediately, Vince and Leon jumped at Dom, questioning why Brian was there.

Incredulous. That was what she was feeling at the disrespect. Sure Dom had physically placed himself lower than them, but he was anything but. Why would he take such questions from them? Ari walked towards them with the two bottles of beer, calculatingly bumping her shoulder against Vince's. "You never knew how to wear jealously V." She gave the shocked guy a deliberately scornful look, ignoring the way Letty were staring at her.

"Ari?" Brian called as he came down, looking at her and then blinking at her dress code.

"Ask why I'm wearing what I'm wearing at a party Spliner and I'll be pouring oil on you instead of water." She threatened certainly.

He snorted, snatching a beer from her hand and drinking. "I didn't say anything about it."

"Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that." Ari muttered and then grabbed her beer back when he'd let up, gaping slightly at the half empty bottle. "Seriously? Could you drink anymore in one go and leave nothing for me?"

"Is that a challenge?" His hand was already edging for the other.

"Fuck off Bri." She half-growled, holding it over her shoulder only for it to be tugged away. "What the...?" Her voice caught as she looked back at Dom. His entire form crowded hers, his head tilted back as he swallowed. She didn't blink and then the bottle was back in her hand, considerably lighter than it had been moments ago.

"I take it my drink won't be making its way to me?" Mia's voice came, entertained as she slid up next to Brian.

Ari drew in a shaky breath, dragging her gaze from Dom and trying to ignore the heat that was seeping into her back from him. She was acutely aware of his larger form, her senses sizzling as the smell of Dom wrapped around her.

Her eyes widened ever so slightly on Mia. When did the woman get the chance to change? Her baggy shirt had been replaced by a sleeveless brown top, her hair falling in a straight sheet around her bare shoulders and big loop silver earrings dangling from her lobes. Now Ari really felt out of place.

"Come on Brian." Mia tugged on the blonde's hand. "Let's go get me a drink."

To Brian's credit, he hesitated enough for Ari to give him a weak grin before following Mia's insistent tugging.

"Outside. Now." Dom growled in her ear.

Fighting down a shiver, Ari placed the empty bottle down and moved out, Dom following and waving his team off. Letty looked ready to come after them anyway, her eyes on Ari, but then she grunted and turned back to the party.

The cool night air helped clear Ari's mind again as she took a gulp of the beer. Dom watched her and then, out of all questions, he asked. "How do you know Brian?"

"What?" Ari stared at him.

"How do you know Brian?" He repeated slowly as if she were a child. The effect of the disappointment at her slow uptake on her set her teeth on an edge. No one could take her emotions and iron will and turn it into a whirlwind of utterly devastating chaos the way he could.

"_That's_ what you ask me?" She took another swing and then another. She really didn't want to be in control of herself for this conversation, not anymore. Drunk-Ari was daring but charming. "No, where you've been Ari? How are you Ari? What have you done with your life? Are you married?"

"_You_ left _us_, remember Ari?!" Dom's body rippled as if he was restraining himself from grabbing her and... well he didn't know what. Instead, he folded his arms across his chest and leaned back, locking his body in place as her last question registered. Immediately his gaze flickered to her left hand but there was no ring. "_Are_ you married?"

Ari just looked him, his first question hitting her. She had left them, she'd closed the door on this life. For the first three months in NY she refused to talk or eat or leave her uncomfortably expensively furnished room. Expect, she had picked up the phone and talked to Dom every. single. night. She had laughed and cried and vented her frustration over the phone and he'd just been patient, listening to her and becoming her rock in the middle of the raging storm. But then school had started and that night she didn't call. Or the one after or the one after that until she finally phoned a month later. And he hadn't asked why, he hadn't complained, he had just spoken to her for hours without a bother.

The students didn't treat her well, she hadn't grown up in their circles. She was a charity case and if she wished to be someone she had to let go of her previous life. And she had.

She lost her grip on her rock and let the storm drown her.

She gave up racing and she gave up Dom.

She became Ari Hawkins, the rich, gorgeous, party girl with an endless list of friends.

This was the price she'd paid.

Mia had been the one she had briefly spoken to every six months or so, until shit hit the fan four years after leaving LA and she'd cut all ties. Horror and sorrow had been her companions, companions she left behind only when she got in a car. And then she was back on the roads and driving like crazy. She lived more in the car than anywhere for that period of her life. Until Jones offered her a way out.

"Ari." Dom's touch was surprisingly gentle as he wiped away a tear she hadn't realized she'd shed.

_Weakness_, a cold voice spat in the back of her mind.

_No._ She told it. _Trust._

He placed a finger under her chin, forcing her gaze that had been staring straight ahead at the blurry cross he wore, to meet his. She feared he would ask, they always asked but she should have known better. His arms dragged her close, pressing her against his rock hard form and forcing her to accept the comfort that came with his embrace and the heady smell that was all male and completely him. "I've got you." He murmured and he did, in so many more ways than he knew.

Ari closed her eyes, burrowing closer, the almost empty beer bottle falling to the floor as her hands fisted in the back of his vest. Sobs shook her small frame and for the first time since she'd fallen, she cried.

Because no matter the predator Dom was, he still had a heart.

* * *

"Who the hell is this?" A gruff voice snapped, shoving a newly printed photo over to the man who was casually leaning against the kitchen counter. "Why don't we know about her?"

Unbothered, the man turned the picture around and looked at it. His only reaction was a politely arched brow at the sight of a woman with a well of dark curls sitting Indian stile on a red Mazda's hood, leaning over a sketch book as her oversized tee slipped off her shoulder. Her hair shielded the gorgeous features he knew so well. "Name's Smith. Hangs out with Toretto, they spend a lot of time together." A pause as he took in the brief frustration that passed over his boss' features, as if he was desperately trying to remember something. "_Alone_."

"Is that all you got?" The owner of the gruff voice, a slightly plump, bald African-American demanded even as he relaxed, something in his mind telling him that whatever he wasn't remembering could not be considered someone who was a toy at best. And Smith _was _a common surname.

"She is off no importance." He dismissed, nonchalantly pocketing the picture before pushing away from the counter and walking out. The other didn't even notice the smooth move that robbed him of his only picture of 'Smith'.

Icy blue eyes flashed dangerously, a wicked smirk pulling on firm lips. "Oh, the things I do for you Ari."


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! I just want to clear some stuff up. Ari's been back for a week when the stuff at the Diner happens. Brian stays with her for three day before the race. That night, instead of Mia offering to drive Brian home like in the movie (pointless since he lives opposite), he takes a walk where an agent picks him up and takes him to the safe house. This is all the night of the race and party...

Thanks and enjoy! ;D

**Warning**: Language, Adult Themes

**Disclaimer**: The Fast & Furious Franchise is not mine, I'm just taking it for a ride…

* * *

… **Fast & Furious: Los Angeles …**

* * *

Chapter Four

Sunlight washed over her face, warming her and drawing her from the depths of her sleep. A haze settled over her mind, slowly clearing as she registered small things. The smell of eggs and toast and bacon and voices and laughter floating up. A bit delayed, she noted the heat pressed against her, powerful arms caging her against a hard chest. For a moment she wondered if Brian had crashed in the wrong bed last night but her sleepy mind scratched that out. Brian didn't smell so... _dangerous_.

Sleepy mind agreed, practically purring at the warmth of the morning sunlight. And those arms.

That was the first thing that told her something was wrong. Ari Smith did _not_ wake up after the sun was up nor in such a lazy manner. Horror and agony ripped her from bloody dreams in cold sweats way before the sun hit the horizon. And her mind was always sharp and alert, finger poised on the trigger of her gun.

She turned her head, blinking in startled realization that it was Dominic Toretto who was holding her so tenderly. It made something in her ache but she brushed it off, instead moving her hips only to freeze, eyes wide and lips part in a silent gasp. Shit.

Her eyes darted about the room, looking for a way out of this but when she tried to move away, the arm only pulled her back tightly. Now she could really feel it, pressing into her ass that she just realized was covered with only her thong. Despite everything, she was impressed.

Bloody brilliant.

Ari relaxed, breathing in and then out. She was not embarrassed at the situation Dom was in, she knew he wouldn't be either. No, she was _disappointed_ in her own body's reaction to it. Ten days in LA after ten years away and she was already in his bed, not that they had _done_ anything. Had she really so little control?

"Dom." Her voice was sharp and emotionless. "Wake up." He groaned, pressing his face towards her and nuzzling her neck. She couldn't deny the sigh that left her, tilting her head ever so slightly in offering before hissing. "Dom, I swear I will-."

"Will what?" His voice, deeper and huskier with sleep and something else, whispered into her ear, lips brushing her skin in butterfly strokes. So gentle yet seemed to only fuel the inferno slowly building within her. "Tell me Ari, what will you do?"

That… Bright green eyes snapped open, blazing with fury. "Stop."

Suddenly she wasn't on her side facing the window pulled against a very arousing man, but she was pressed into the bed, blinking up at black orbs. He hovered over her, hips pinning her down and his desire between her thighs, too close. An arm curled around her waist, forcing her body to arch and press against his bare chest as the tee slipped to pool beneath her breasts. The only thing keeping the beast from crushing her was the hand holding him up next to her face.

She should feel cornered, frightened especially given her past, but instead she was excited. Restlessly shifting her hips against him before she could stop herself, the harsh cotton of his pants rubbing along extra sensitive thighs.

His eyes, impossibly, darkened.

"You tell me to stop." Pure seduction, it held lazy male amusement that infuriated her, hinted with a dark lust. "But your body tells me something else."

Ari thought quickly and then went limp, utterly casual as she raised a hand and tangled it into her hair while the other slipped between them to press against her stomach as if trying to sooth the burn in her. There was only one thing that would sooth that and she wasn't about to ask for it.

He would have it no other way, she coming to him.

Dom watched her and she saw the knowing wariness in his eyes. He was waiting for her reaction, taking a wild guess that once again, Ari Smith would surprise him.

She didn't disappoint. "Brian's making breakfast in the kitchen with Mia."

His head snapped up, eyes turning to the closed door as he went utterly still, listening as if he were a predator. Suddenly, he growled, eyes flashing down at her. "What is he playing at?"

"He wants your sister." Her arms rose up, wrapping around his shoulders and dragging him down. Startled, his hand slipped on the silk sheets, falling and completely blanketed her. "Just like you want me." She cooed into his ear before shoving. It wouldn't have worked had he been prepared, he was too heavy, but this time he moved off her long enough to give her the gap to slid out from underneath him and onto her feet.

He rolled over, propping himself up on his elbows and staring at her, emotionless. Her tee had fallen back to mid-thigh and her fingers tangled in the bottom as she fought with herself not to look down to what she knew was there. "I do hope you're hungry." She smirked at him, walking to the door and tossing her curls over her shoulder as she looked back. "Brian does make the most delicious food."

"Why are you making breakfast here?" Ari teasingly asked, dancing into the kitchen, snatching a slice of banana as she whirled past Mia to come standing next to Brian who was expertly frying bacon.

"I wanted eggs." He replied, eyes darting up to her with a soft, disarming smile but Ari had just come from being pinned to a bed by a half-naked sex god, it wasn't working. Brian didn't go home for a very specific reason and she wanted to know what. "There wasn't any." The look in his eyes turned sharper, he caught her suspicion with a precision the person he was playing shouldn't have. It didn't help that his sentence was complete bullshit, Ari had bought a dozen eggs yesterday. "Since you were here, I came to see if you'd be willing to lend me your car so I could eat breakfast somewhere else when Mia invited me in and we decided to cook."

Mia laughed brightly, turning from laying out the table. "He's an absolute master in the kitchen Ari!"

"Fancy that?" Her tone was dry. "You're hopeless in here and he happens to have _so much_ talent. How utterly _convenient_."

Brian's jaw clenched, eyes studiously focusing on the bacon. Mia looked between them confused but then Dom appeared in the door, pulling a white vest over his chest. "What are you doing here Spliner?"

"Cooking." The _obviously_ was silent.

Ari winced, despite her suspicion she knew Dom was in a bad mood and didn't want Brian's brains to be in the frying pan next. "Why'd you need my car? Where's yours?"

Before he could reply as they sat down, the table overflowing with bacon, eggs, toast and a side plate of freshly cut fruit, Dom's deep voice asked his own question. "Why are you staying at her house?"

"Why did she sleep the night here?" Brian's question was sharp and Ari fought back a groan. Not only did she have to deal with a moody wolf but the lovely sly fox opposite her clearly had a shitty night.

"Because I was drunk and decided I liked the smell of Dom's pillow and refused to move." She told him blandly, lying through her teeth. She'd been a mess the night before, embarrassingly. She turned eyes to Dom, begging him to calm the hell down. The muscles in his throat worked and then he released a soft sigh. Ari felt her own tension drain with that, glancing at Mia who was buttering a toast, not noticing what was going on. She was observant but the three of them were old hands at this. "After the fight with Vince, the idiot needed someone to make sure he took care of the bruises." She waved a fork at Brian, eyes narrowed. "Somehow he ended up staying and it's gonna stay that way since for some reason he needs my car which means he did something stupid despite me explicitly telling him not to. So, Brian Earl Spliner, where in the world is your car?"

He shifted, avoiding her gaze. "I lost it."

"You... lost it." She repeated as if she couldn't believe what her ears were hearing, placing her fork down to lessen the temptation to reach over and stab him. "To who?"

"Who do you think?" Mia asked, hiding a gleeful grin. It was Brian's fault after all.

Ari slowly turning to the smug Dom. "Oh come on! Brian! What were you thinking?!"

"He wasn't." Dom informed her before smirking at Brian. "And _you_ owe me a ten second car."

"So you keep reminding me." Brian grumbled and then looked at Ari with wide, beautiful blue eyes. "Can I give him yours?"

"Mine?" She scowled at him. "Hell no! Bella's my baby!"

Mia choked. "You named your car after that chick from Twilight?!" She asked disbelievingly.

"Why do people always ask that?" Ari leaned back in her chair. "I named her after the crazy bitch from Harry Potter, I mean, the car's even painted Killing Curse green, what more can you ask for?"

A beat and then Brian skewered a cube of mango. "I've made a mental note never to let you name a car ever again."

"Bugger off." She flipped him the bird and turned back to her food, trying to ignore Dom's rumbling laughter. "Bella's a beauty Brian, one you'll never drive if you keep on insulting her owner."

"Sorry, sorry." He held up his hands in the universal sign of surrender. "I won't insult your car naming skills." A pause. "Seriously though? Bella?"

* * *

Shit like this only happens in movies.

_No one_ finds a suspicious photo of themselves in their friend's jeans pocket while doing the laundry. That just doesn't happen.

They why wasn't she convinced?

Ari stood by the washing machine, Brian's jeans from the night before tossed over her arm and a photo in her hands. It was her, sitting on Dom's car, outside Dom's garage, wearing Dom's shirt.

Fuck.

The paper, the ink, the style, it all screamed at her a surveillance shot and if that wasn't enough, the rolling in her gut said it all. She _knew_, but she didn't _want_ to know. Despite her best attempts, her mind drew conclusions at startling rates. Brian's interest in Dom, his dedication, his determination, his 'naps', _everything_.

It had been the day of the race, she had gone about as if the last ten years hadn't happened, warily waiting for the moment when everything would explode, it hadn't. Dom had just given her an indulgent smile but there was worry in there, and went along.

But Brian… _fuck._

Now all that mattered was what she was going to do with the painting in her head. It was a child's work at best, not having the full story, the strokes too thick, the paints too bright. Ari heard the front door close and the voice of the man she currently wanted to stab yelled a greeting.

Slowly she moved, tossing the jeans in and turning on the machine before making her way out of the basement. She cocked her hip against the doorframe, watching as Brian tiredly closed his eyes, stretched out on the loveseat in the living room. There was a helpless wariness to his form, the beginning of shadows beneath his eyes. He had been looking for a ten second car to give Dom, now she was quite sure he was looking for something else.

Nodding to herself, she tapped the picture against her leg, climbing the stairs.

That night, Brian would find the shot on his pillow and at the back a red pair of lips. A kiss, and he knew exactly from who.

* * *

"I don't think this is what Dom had in mind when he said you owe him a ten second car." She eyed the piece of... metal, as if it had fallen from space. She wasn't sure if it was supposed to be red or orange, hell, it could have been freakin' yellow for all she knew. Couldn't whoever Brian was working for do better? Unless they wanted him to get closer to Dom by working in his garage… which would be ingenious and something she was hundred percent sure the guy next to her came up with.

"Not all of us can flutter our eyelashes at him and lick out lips and he'd give in sweetie." Brian almost cooed into her ear as they stood outside The Racer's Edge looking at the burnt and smashed car on the truck. The expectant wariness had faded from his movements over the past two days when she didn't so much as acknowledge his slip up in whatever demented game he was playing.

"Have you tried it? It might work." Ari rolled her eyes, by now too used to Brian's endless teasing about the nonexistent romantic relationship between she and Dom. It was fine by her, as long as no one else heard and she got her revenge on him when it came to Mia anyway.

Brian snorted, pulling himself into the driver's seat and waiting for her to get in the other side before carefully reversing onto the road. "It's what's under the hood that matters Ari. I would have thought Dom would have told you that." From his smirk she knew whatever he'd say next would make her want to slap him. "Or at least he'd have shown you."

"Shut it Arizona." She swatted the back of his head. "Honestly though, he's gonna think it's a piece of trash."

And boy was she right.

"What the hell is this?" Dom asked as Brian got off the truck outside the garage. Ari smirked, sliding pass the guy to hug Mia. And then turned to admire the rippling of Dom's muscles beneath his white vest as he leaned against the wall and looked at Brian who stood near the car. "What'd you got there?"

Brian looked at it, at her, at Dom and then grinned brightly. "This is your car."

"My car?" Dom asked with an undertone of amusement. Letty and Jesse exchanged 'what the hell' glances. "I said a ten second car, not a ten minute car."

Jesse punched the burnt thing. "You could push this across the finish line, or tow it." He looked up at the smiling Brian wearing a perfect poker face as Letty, Mia and Ari started laughing.

"Couldn't even tow that across the finish line." Dom corrected with a mocking grin.

Brian, despite the banter, was clearly enjoying himself. "You have no faith man."

"Oh I have faith in you." He laughed, gesturing to the pile of trash with his can of beer. "But this isn't a junk yard, this is a garage."

"Pop the hood." Brian told Jesse.

"Pop the hood?" Dom repeated, arching a brow.

"Pop the hood." He confirmed.

And pop the hood they did when it was of the truck and in the garage. Of course, Ari had to fight down another round of laughter when the hood literally fell off.

"2JZ engine, no shit." Jesse almost cheered and Ari was sure the guy just fell in love.

"Man, what did I tell you?" Brian's gleeful tone said it all.

Dom shook his head. "I retract my previous statement."

"What a… _fortunate_ find." Ari drawled, coming up next to Dom. The tall guy shot her a strange glance, missing the stiffening in Brian's spin and the way he clenched his jaw.

"You know what? This will decimate all. After..." Jesse paused for a beat to lean back and look between Dom and Brian. "You put in about 15 grand, or more, if we have to get overnight parts from Japan."

"We'll put it on my tab at Harry's." Dom said, noticing Brian's hesitation at the amount.

"No need." She interrupted. "This is gonna be just like my baby. I'm paying, though only if..." She trailed off mischievously and the two guys who knew her immediately tensed. "I get to name her."

"No!" Brian protested the same moment Dom said. "Done." They looked at each other. "Sorry kid, you got no choice. Ari over here has enough money from her step parents to keep her grandchildren living a life of luxury in the Hamptons."

"Technically speaking." She had to put in her two cents. "I don't have that kind of money, yet."

"We could always organize for Dave and Andy to go on vacation with bags and come back in body bags." Letty offered casually. It was something she, Vince and the Torettos always joked about when the couple's adoption of Ari had taken her across the States.

"Don't even think it." Ari snapped sharper than she meant. Immediately she relaxed her aggressive posture, mentally telling herself the threat was not meant to be taken seriously. This wasn't people who breathed shit like that. "God, I'm sorry. Just... don't mention Dave and Andy like that please."

Letty blinked and then nodded slowly. She and Ari hadn't really spoken even if it has been almost half a week since Dom acknowledged her outside the diner. She had no clue what had dragged the green-eyed beauty back to this side of life when she had it all in NY but Dom accepted her and so Letty accepted her. If only Vince was as easy, it didn't help that the first thing Ari did was insult him and happened to be very close to the guy Vince hated.

"Fine." Brian muttered, grudgingly giving in, not that he had a choice. It wasn't his money.

"I gotta get you racing again, so I can make some money off your ass." It was said with a friendly tone so Brian thankfully took no offense to it though both Ari and Mia grimaced knowing just what happened despite Brian's clear enthusiasm. "There's a showdown in the desert called Race Wars and that's where you'll do it." Dom paused on his way out, looking back. "I'll tell you what, when you're not working at Harry's, you're working here. You can't find the right tool in this garage Mr. Arizona, you don't belong near a car."

Mia moved forward as Brian turned back to the car. "He owns you now." She said and then walked out.

Brian watched her and glanced at Ari who was looking at the interior of the car. She used to deal with the comfort and safety of the seats and colour schemes of both the interior and exterior. The engines and the rest was left to Dom here in LA or Liam in NY.

"Mia's right Bri, you just sold your soul to the devil." Straightening, she flashed him a smile that came off slightly too bloodthirsty for Brian's liking. "And that devil doesn't have a single merciful bone in his body."

He swallowed and then leered. "Not even the one in yours?"

Letty barked a laugh and Brian paled when he realized what he had said, or more specifically, who heard what he said. "_Especially_ not that one." Shaking her head with a smirk, she walked deeper into the garage to work on the car she had been before they showed.

Ari looked at Brian and then rolled her eyes. "Just be thankful Dom didn't hear."

"Hear what?" Jesse asked.

"How Brian prefers a different brand of beer than Corona." She smoothly replied.

"Ooh." The shorter guy shot Brian a worried look. "Don't ever let him hear that."

"Got it." Brian nodded, fighting back laughter as Ari stuck her tongue out at Jesse when the guy ducked to see the engine. "I definitely got it."

And somehow, Ari thought with a shiver, it didn't seem like Brian was talking about beer.

* * *

Agent Carpus hated surveillance. It was boring and left his bones sore from sitting so long in a place with the heavy weight of a camera in hands. But as he popped a chip, he couldn't help but think he got the best surveillance from the rest of the team for this mission.

'Smith' was actually pretty ordinary, so he learnt from the safety of his car. The twenty something year old didn't drive around crazy like that Letty lady or throw random fits like the guy with a beard… What was his name? Lince? Vince? Yeah, Vince. She was perfectly normal that he'd go as far as to say she was deliberately doing this to bore him.

But that was impossible.

And he _wasn't_ bored. Not when he spent the day looking through the zoom of the camera as the petite girl moved gracefully through _every_ action, her sweet ass hugged by jean shorts and her figure shown off in a tight tank top. When she bent over to pick up the keys she dropped outside of Toretto's Garage he'd sworn to himself, eyes wide at the view.

He had a girlfriend for lord's sake! But dear Jenny couldn't make eating a lolly look so erotic.

The day was nearing an end and Smith was leaning against the hood of a red Mazda, head thrown back and eyes closed as if appreciating the warmth of the sun, her long curls spilling wildly beneath her. She was the picture of a model posing for a photographer.

At first, he had fantasied that she knew he was there and was doing it to captivate him, entice him, steal his attention…

His Attention.

He released a disbelieving oath. It couldn't be… could it?

But before he could wrap his head around the possibility that he had been fooled for the previous three days by someone a decade younger than him, a large figure prowled from the garage. There was no other word for it. He _prowled_, like a great jungle cat stalking its prey. Even from here, Carpus could see the man they were here to take down had given all his attention to the woman.

And then he leaned forward, forcing her legs to part for him and pinning her wrists with one hand above her. Carpus was reaching for his gun at the aggressive, dominating move only to freeze as loud, clear and _musical_ laughter reached his ears. Smith was laughing, smiling brightly up at the man who wore a tight white vest that utterly vanquished the little confidence he had in his scrawny muscles. Her legs came up, curling around the man's waist and dragging him closer, welcoming him towards her.

She whispered something in his ear as he bent over her and then suddenly he was off her, a few steps back and folding his arms across his chest. He seemed to study her before a shaking his head. And then Dominic Toretto turned and strode back into the garage.

Emerald orbs met his shocked and dull eyes with a devious smirk filled with poisonous knowing.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello y'all. So I know Ari comes off as a bit crazy and bi-polar but she's just like that. Reacting in different situations in different ways. I ask you to remember that while Ari may love Dom and Mia, she also sorta loves Brian. In the starting I mentioned how she feels everything deeply, same with Brian. She feels her affection/love for him deeply. That's probably the only think keeping her from turning him to mincemeat.

**Warning**: Language, Implied Violence

**Disclaimer**: The Fast & Furious Franchise is not mine, I'm just taking it for a ride…

* * *

… **Fast & Furious: Los Angeles …**

* * *

Chapter Five

It was the Sunday afternoon barbecue at the Toretto's and Ari had taken a jaunt back home to get the ice coffee she had made for the occasion. Brian was with her for some reason, leaning against the kitchen counter as he watched her dig in the fridge for the cucumber Mia wanted.

"You know, you never told me what you did in NY." He stated nonchalantly but Ari got the impression there was more behind it.

So flippantly, she answered, looking at him from the corner of her eye. "I was a cop."

He didn't disappoint, lurching and eyes widening but there wasn't the expected wariness or suspicion that should come with someone telling someone who was doing stuff that he was. There was... relief? Eagerness? She wasn't too sure as his phone rang and after a small, warmer than usual smile to her, he excused himself.

Now she was very curious. Brian didn't get calls from anyone other than the people in the house opposite and they were more likely to holler across the road if they wanted something. He never mentioned parents or siblings or even friends out of their circle so it was slightly understandable when Ari snuck across the kitchen and watched him from the window. His voice was muffled and too soft to make out and his back was facing her so she couldn't lip read but whatever the talk was about, it stressed him out.

After a moment he began pacing, running a hand through his golden curls. His voice suddenly rose, harsh and brusque. "I need more time Bilkins!"

A chill went down her spine. She knew that name from the FBI. She moved away from the window as Brian cut the call and came in. Shooting him a grin, she pushed the jug and cucumber into his hands. "Go ahead, I know you wanna see Mia."

"What 'bout you?" He seemed to calm at the mention of Mia.

Ari fought back the urge to kick him where the sun doesn't shine at the thought that he might be using Mia before forcing herself not to make assumptions. Brian was a good guy, no one could change themselves that much and it was her job to find the dirty ones. Even if there was enough evidence glaring at her that Brian _was not a friend_. She trusted her gut though, and it was telling her to wait. "I just want to change out of these clothes." Which was a very good reason since her white shirt over a hot red tank top had gained a grease smudge across the side despite her best attempts. It was Leon's fault. "See you there."

He nodded, walking out. She waited long enough for him to go, watching him before whipping out her phone.

"Yes, this is Ari Smith, former NYPD officer. Put me through to Special Agent Diana Beriggan, White Collar Crime Division." She frowned as annoying music played, moving to her room and undressing as she did. A halter dress in golden brown went over her head and she was digging for her pair of knee high black boots when the infernal music finally cut.

_"This is Beriggan."_ Came the brisk greeting.

"Hey Diana." Ari managed a cheerful reply despite the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. "I need a favor."

She could almost see the coco toned woman straightening. Ari rarely if ever asked for favors. _"Talk to me sister."_

"I need you to run two people for me." Ari yanked at her hair, hoping she was wrong even if she'd feel shit guilty for doing this if she was. "Agent Bilkins."

A pause. _"Agent."_ Diana repeated but didn't ask. _"And the other?"_

Ari walked out, looking down the Toretto's driveway as Dom stood by the barbecue with the smiling blue eyed guy Ari would be happy to call her brother. She briefly wondered if Brian had deliberately let it slip, if this was part of the grand scheme of things before shaking her head at her own thoughts. "Brian Earl Spliner."

She narrowly avoided Vince as the guy violently pulled out and speeded down the road, arching a brow before rolling her eyes and walking on. That guy was way too temperamental, he needed a woman who could calm him down.

"Come here Ari!" Mia called as she noticed her, pulling her into the kitchen. "Take that." She shoved a bowl of salad into her arms and then a jug of chilled water. "And that." The woman paused and then looked at her. "Do I look okay?"

_Oh._ Ari blinked, realizing why Mia had called her. "Donno, are you talking 'bout the dress or the hair?"

"Both." She nervously replied running a hand down the plum material of the sundress she wore.

"Well, Brian would probably prefer your hair all messed up from his fingers in it and I think he'd rather there be no dress, no anything actually." Ari leered, ducking out of the kitchen as Mia blushed and then shrieked.

"What'd you do now?" Brian asked as she joined him and Dom by the barbecue.

Dom paused, casually placing an arm around Ari's waist and drawing her against his side before glancing at his glaring sister. "I think you should go do damage control before she gets creative with that butter knife she's holding."

Brian snorted and saluted him with his beer but willingly obeyed.

"You gave him the 'break her heart, I break your neck' speech yet?" She asked, leaning into his side, appreciating the warmth seeping through her thin top. She missed the causal physical affection these people had. New Yorkers were much more peculiar about personal space. The fact that her heart and body seemed to love Dom touching her was just a plus in her books.

Gently, he squeezed her waist, turning a chicken wing. "Not yet." He gave a grin that belonged on a wolf. "But I will, very soon."

Don held out a hand as he relaxed into his chair at the head, Mia on his right. "Jesse, since you were the first to reach in and grab some chicken, why don't you say grace?"

Jesse paused from Dom's left and then sighed, putting the chicken leg back in his plate. Ari chuckled from his side, clasping her hands respectfully and waiting. "Dear Heavenly... uh..."

She turned her face away to Letty opposite her, both of them silently laughing.

Leon came to the rescue from the other end of the table, eyes close but a grin on his lips. "Spirit."

"Spirit." Jesse nodded at him. "Thank you." Ari glanced at Dom to see him wearing a fond smile, watching them all. Their eyes met and she felt any tension from her conversation with Diana fading away. "Thank you for providing us with the direct-port nitrous... uh... injection, four-core intercoolers, an' ball-bearing turbos, and... um... titanium valve springs. Thank you."

She thought she cracked a rib trying not to laugh.

"Amen!" Leon cheerfully finished off, reaching for the food.

"Very nice." Dom told him seriously.

Letty snorted. "He was praying to the car gods."

They were eating by the time Vince decided to swallow his pride and join them again, having a glaring contest with Brian. "Ohh, that potato salad looks very tasty." And then she very deliberately leaned over Brian on her left, forcing him back and cutting of Vince's gaze that snapped to her before dropping to his plate that Letty had piled with chicken, being her usual mothering self.

Both Mia and Dom shot her a thankful look as she drew Jesse and Brian into a discussion about his Toyota Supra under extreme construction while Letty and Leon distracted Vince. Everything was perfect until Ari's phone rang. None of them paused as she pulled it out and moved to cut it, the rule was no accepting calls when the table.

Only, she didn't cut it and everyone turned to her.

"Dom..." She trailed off, looking at him imploringly. "This is important."

He wanted to say no, he really did but he finally gave a curt nod. Ari winced, out of her seat and flipping it open in seconds. "Yes?"

_"Agent Bilkins is just that, an Agent of the FBI." _Diana's answer was to the point._ "And he is the boss of this Brian Earl Spliner which is actually an alias for LAPD Officer Brian O'Conner. I can dig around some if you want anything more detailed, like what O'Conner's current job is."_

"No need." Ari turned, looking at Brian with blank eyes. "I think I know exactly what it is."

No one asked what the call was about or why she barely spoke through the meal. She didn't stay for the movie, going home and just sitting curled up in an armchair in the dark lounge. It was nearing 10pm when the door opened and Brian quietly made his way in. He was almost through the room when he stilled and then turned to look at her.

"Ari?" Concern washed across his features and perhaps that was the only thing keeping her from attacking her. He walked across the room, falling to his knees in front of her and holding her hands. "What's wrong?"

"Tell me..." She tugged a hand free, pressing her fingers against his cheek. "If my boss showed up on my door and asked me to choose between him and Dom, who do you think I'd pick?"

"Dom." Brian replied without a missing beat even if he looked slightly confused but it was the edging wariness in his eyes that kept her going.

"And if your boss asked you to choose?" The question was soft but Brian recoiled, flinching up and stepping away. Ari followed him to her feet.

"Ari, what are you...?"

"DON'T fuck with me Brian Spliner!" She shot him a mocking smile. "Or is it _O'Conner_?" He stepped back again. "You forgot, I was a cop, I knew people, met people. How is Blinkins these days? Still an arrogant asshole? Can't see why you'd even think of picking him over the team, the family, you are a part of now."

"It's not so easy." He protested, glancing at the door as if he was thinking of making a run for it.

"What's not easy?" Ari moved, cutting him off from the front door. "You're lying to their faces, you're using Mia, and you're trying to take down Dom. There's nothing difficult about what a fucking bastard you are!" Taking a deep breath, she evened out her voice. The last thing she needed was Dom hearing her from across the road and to come running with a shotgun he may just use if she let 'slip' who Brian was. "I killed a man using a butter knife like the one Mia was holding, like the one I picked up after sitting down." Her eyes turned stony. "I was considering stabbing you Brian. They say a knife to the kidney is so painful you can't even scream as you die."

The horror on his face was clear, as if he couldn't imagine someone with such an innocent face harboring such thoughts. That just showed; never judge a book by its cover. "I've been to hell Brian." She said quietly. "I've been to hell with my best friend but I stopped inside the gates, she went all the way in and guess what? She never came out. I love Dom. I love Mia. I love Letty and for some stupid, obnoxious reason, I even love Vince. You're threatening them and I'm not wired to let a threat to someone I love continue breathing." A tired smile rose, and for a moment she looked ancient in the dim light from the porch light. "You're in luck though, I happen to love you too Bri." Ari plopped down on the love seat, patting the place next to her. "Give me a reason to let you live."

Brian O'Conner was not a fool, he knew a person who had a reason such as love to fight could be a hundred times more dangerous than a trained assassin in the right situation. Add to that when said person was a cop who, despite his earlier assumption, did not arrest drug dealers and thieves like he did but rather some sick fucks, and he found himself ready to bolt even as he accepted the seat.

"I don't have a reason for you." He murmured after a moment but she gave no sign of hearing him. "I don't want to turn Dom over. I've been leading the FBI and LAPD to Johnny Tran for the truck robberies." For a second he eyed her, as if wondering she was involved. "You've heard off it?"

"Everybody's heard of it." She sighed, green eyes bright in the dark. "It's Dom isn't it?"

His silence was enough of an answer.

"Fuck." Ari rose to her feet. She knew if Dom found out about this, about Brian's undercover he'd probably blow and cause enough destruction to make a volcano look like a Sunday walk in the park, but she also knew had it been someone else other than Brian, the entire team would have probably already been behind bars. Perhaps only she and Mia, because they truly didn't have anything to do with it, would be free. And even that she wouldn't call free, maybe it wouldn't hit her hard since she'd been parted from the rest of them for a while, but Mia… god she didn't want to think losing everything would do to her. So yes, Ari saw Brian as an angel with black wings rather than a demon. And this _was_ still Dom's fault for pulling such shit. "I can't believe of all the stupid, infernal, idio... What else?"

"Do you really want to know?" Brian asked softly.

Her eyes traced his features and then she shook her head. "No."

He nodded, understanding even as a silence descended on them.

Brian had a nightmare. He was being stabbed over and over, the cool blade ripping into his chest even if he didn't feel it, only, when he looked at the woman who was doing it, her eyes weren't green, they were the familiar brown he was falling in love with.

He was jerked from the bloody dream by a scream. Up and with his gun nestled comfortingly in his hand, he scanned his room before realizing it was Ari screaming. "Damn." He hissed, running out of his room and into hers, uncaring that he only wore his sleep pants. She was thrashing in the middle of the bed, dark green sheets twisting around her and tears streaming down her face. Her screams had turned to whimpers.

Moving forward but hesitantly, he had never dealt with something like this before, he placed his gun on the side table and then knelt on the bed next to her. Softly, he shook her shoulder. "Ari sweetie? Come on Ari, wake up, open those eyes for me." She didn't respond, frown deepening and turning her face away from him. He shook her harder this time and she reacted.

There was no way he could have avoided the fist, it was too fast, cliffing him in the jaw and throwing him back to the foot of the bed. Ari shot up, eyes wide and gasping and a gun leveling pointed between his eyes that he went squint for a moment. Silence except for their harsh breathing as she just looked at him and then roughly yanked a hand through her hair, placing her gun next to her. "Sorry." It was curt and her lip curled as if disgusted at something.

He chuckled but kept still as she leaned forward and touched his throbbing jaw. "Is that Dom's?"

Despite the situation, she flushed at the knowing glance he gave the overly large white shirt she was wearing. "Shut up." She gave him a confused look. "What are you doing here?"

"You were screaming." He answered delicately.

"Oh." Her eyes dropped to her lap where her fingers flexed around her gun, the cool metal a powerful comfort to her soul. "Don't worry, I'm fine now. Thanks though Bri."

"I am worried." Brian reached out and grabbed her hands as he had earlier on in the living room. "And you're not fine."

"No." Her agreement was the barest exhale. "I'm royally screwed up."

"Aren't we all?"

Ari grinned, pulling him down into the bed with her and yanking the duvet over them. "I guess that's why we make the perfect siblings."

Brian laughed, kissing the top of her head as he hugged her, ignoring the familiar presence of a gun, her gun, under his pillow. "That we do."

* * *

Mia Toretto knew she'd never be the best.

She'd never be a powerful, dominating force like Dom. She wanted to come first for once.

She'd never be a wild, enticing charisma like Letty. She wanted the chance to change.

She'd never be a seductive, mysterious beauty like Ari. She wanted a taste of that.

But what she was, was fast. Dom, Letty and Ari, three people that had played more of a role in her life than anyone else, even more so than her father. Because Dom taught her strength and determination, Letty taught her courage and cunning and Ari…

She hadn't quite known what Ari had taught her. Two years older than her, the girl had already stood out with her bright green eyes and an all too eerie grin. She was the weird kid who had become Dom's shadow from the local orphanage but who could race and hold her own. Mia never noticed but Ari had done small things for her, small things she never realized.

Until now.

Her eyes found themselves categorizing everyone, her ears picking up tones as hints in a person's voice and her mind thinking of the repercussions of every one of her actions. Ari taught her the one thing that would keep her alive through the next decade of her life.

Paranoia.

And Mia felt a part of her break as she ignored every warning regarding one Brian Earl Spliner.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey people! So I'm not really happy with this chapter, but oh well. Hope you enjoy it anyway! :-)

**Warning**: Language, Adult Themes (sorta)

**Disclaimer**: The Fast & Furious Franchise is not mine, I'm just taking it for a ride…

* * *

… **Fast & Furious: Los Angeles …**

* * *

Chapter Six

"What the _hell_ happened man?" Leon asked as he turned from the gleaming engine he, Letty and Jesse were fawning over.

Brian had walked in with his usual swagger in his jeans and those annoying sneakers. He looked normal until Leon had spotted the bluish red bruise on his jaw, the mark on the right of his face.

Instead of responding, Arizona Boy walked towards Dom who was literally inside the front of the car. A minute later, Ari came in, balancing a stack of milkshakes. She shot Brian an apologetic look.

"Why is the lady carrying the drinks?" Dom turned to give Brian a borderline hostile glare.

"You've got no clue if you're calling that a lady." Brian told him but leaned back out of Dom's immediately swing range.

"Bri." Ari's voice came out it a whine. "I said I was sorry!"

"You punched me woman!" He exclaimed, waving at the bruise that wasn't really that bad.

"She _punched_ you?" Letty paused and then grinned, hi fiving Ari once Jesse had taken the shakes. "Nice."

Leon took a big gulp of the lime shake and groaned. It was some epic stuff. "Why'd you punch him?"

"He woke me up." Ari returned in a bland tone, pulling up a stool by the car and leaning forward onto the front of it. Taking a small sip of her chocolate shake, she barely had any time to appreciate the heavenly goodness before Dom snatched it and drained half of it in one go.

"Thanks gorgeous." He grinned at her, placing it in her hand that hadn't moved before waving a spanner at Brian. "No one wakes her up, you hear me?"

"Like I'd ever try again." Brian grumbled but his eyes were bright as they fell on Ari, promising to wake her no matter what if he found her in a nightmare.

Ari saluted him and settled down, pulling a sketch book and set of colours from the satchel she usually kept around. Her eyes travelled across the car and then over her shoulder at her own Toyota Supra parked outside. Humming she picked a colour and began.

"You got plans tonight?" Dom's question drew her from her thoughts, glancing up at the guy who was looking at Brian. She had been working for a while now, consumed by her work as Jesse's excited talking became a background hum with Letty and Leon's voices punctuating it.

"Yeah." She was sure she wasn't the only one who caught the unease Brian tried to hide. "We're going out to dinner."

Dom stared at him and when his spoke, his voice rumbled darkly. "You break her heart, I'll break your neck."

Brian swallowed and Ari ducked her head to hide a grin. Poor guy was getting death threats like it was candy on Halloween. "That's not gonna happen."

"I wanna show you something." Dom handed him a cloth after a pause of studying the blonde and then stepped out, placing a warm hand on Ari's shoulder. "You're coming?"

"Bella ain't spending the night here." She waved at the car, not even looking up. It was late afternoon so they wouldn't be coming back to the garage.

"I'll pick you up tonight and we'll get it." He easily covered, even as he and Brian winced at the name.

"Uh huh." Placing a finishing touch on the curl of a flame at the driver's door, Ari slipped her things back into the satchel and stood. "Can I drive?"

She looked up at him with wide eyes when they stopped at his red Mazda. Brian folded his arms on the roof of the car by the passenger side, clearly waiting to see if she'd get her way. Dom looked at her with a look that said no but then paused when she licked her lip. It hadn't been an action she was conscious of but he was so close. "How about we both drive?"

"What?" Brian suddenly straightened, looking worried for his continued survival but they both ignored him, Dom's gaze burning into her until she nodded.

"Just like old times." Ari murmured as Dom got in, pushing the seat back and then patted the space between his legs. Confidently, he watched her, dark eyes amused and daring.

She avoided his gaze as she pulled her hair into a high knot and slid in, her feet hooking onto his calves and back pressed to his chest. His heat immediately surrounded her but despite that she shivered. He chuckled, breath tickling her neck. Frowning, she wiggled a bit to get comfortable, stilling only when rough hands almost brutally grasped her hips.

"Don't do that." His voice was a husky command but she immediately obeyed, falling still in his arms. His fingers slid beneath the belt of her shorts, rubbing circles on her skin. She drew in a faltering breath, eyes fluttering close as one of the hands rose, splayed across her flat stomach and clearly feeling the muscles rippling. "You like this." Dom bent his neck, pressing a kiss to her racing pulse, his warm hand moving higher. She wanted… It stopped and a whine escaped her before she could stop it. "No control."

Immediately, she went stiff. Dom laughed, leaning back and dropping his hands to her waist, _over_ her top.

"So how do you do this?" Brian asked, overlooking the fact of how close the pair was in favor of wondering how people will explain this accident.

Ari looked at him and her pupils were blown slightly but she blinked it away and grinned at him. "Dom?"

"Ready baby." He murmured in her ear, reaching around her. Their hands fell on the gear in union, his bigger one completely covering hers even as he pressed down and she took the wheel.

"Holy mother fucking shit!" He would forever deny that his voice was a few pitches to high but Brian was gripping his seat in both exhilaration and terror. Ari and Dom moved in perfect union, reading each other and knowing exactly what the other wanted to do when they did. His gaze moved from the road whizzing by to them. She was perfectly cradled against him, his chin pressing the side of her head and right hand on the gear while his left was curled around her waist, keeping her grounded to him.

Ari on the other hand was completely free, her fingers tapping away a beat on the wheel. Her smile was wide and eyes filled with an energy Brian had never seen before. This was life, living it in speed.

Too soon for all their liking, Ari turned into the Toretto's driveway, Dom cutting the engine. She huffed, leaning back against him as she looking at Brian. "Think you can teach Mia to do this?"

Brian didn't tell her that he wasn't sure he'd be able to take Mia pressed to him like that and from Dom's tense expression as he bowed his head to the curve of her neck, his control was being tested as it was. "I wouldn't risk it."

"You better not." Dom half growled, voice deeper than normal.

Ari rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Dom, once they get the hang of it, it isn't dangerous." When he didn't reply, she just shook her head and got out, practically bouncing into the house and calling Mia.

"It's not because of the danger you're saying no, right?" Brian's tone was politely amused as Dom led him to the garage.

"What do you think?" His glare was dark and sent Brian into a round of stifled laughter.

Ari didn't pause as she went through the kitchen, snatching up a bottle of beer and knocking back a gulp. The heat that had been consuming her through the drive slowly ebbed away as she deliberately thought of things she hated.

"What did Dom do?" Mia asked as she came down the stairs, seeing the car and then Ari's flushed expression.

She gave a weak chuckle. "We drove together."

Mia let loose a laugh. "Dear god! That must have been hell for him."

Ari gave a grudging grin. She had felt exactly what she had done to Dom, it was kind of hard not to when it was pressed against her ass. And she hadn't helped anything by deliberately moving her hips more than she had to. "Brian was in the passenger seat."

Now Mia looked horrified. "Oh my god! You're joking!"

"Nope." Ari popped the 'p' and then pointedly looked at her wet hair and the towel she was wearing. "Not that Brian wouldn't appreciate the view, but shouldn't you be getting ready for your date?"

"What?" She looked down at herself, as if only realizing what she was wearing, or rather what she wasn't. "Right." One foot out of the kitchen and she stopped, frowning. "Any hints on what I should wear?"

"He's taking you to Cha Cha Cha, right?" Ari let out a whistle when she nodded, making a mental note to make a phone call, before pushing away from the counter and gesturing out of the room. "Come on crazy girl, we've got a date to prepare you for."

"What car you're guys going in?" She asked as she let loose the curl from the hot iron. Mia's usual, dark straight hair had gained a bit of a flare with the curls at the bottom. "My car's at the garage and Brian didn't ask for it and I don't see Dom giving you his for a date."

"My car of course." Mia smirked. Her blue 1994 Acura Integra was her baby and she knew how to drive like a boss even if she didn't race. It was expected, given her dad was a professional racer and her brother was, well, he was Dom.

Ari laughed, running a hand through the curls to loosen them and give them a natural bounce. "So what are you wearing?"

"That dress." The older woman walked to the bed, picking up the sleeveless, blue dress.

"_Seriously?!_"

Mia shrugged. "I'm okay with it."

"Honey, do you remember what Pops used to say about life? Never settle for anything less than satisfaction. I'd be a crappy friend if I'd let you wear that." Ari told her, dropping it and pointing a finger at her. "Silvery eye shadow for the makeup, I got a dress to pick up."

Before Mia could protest, Ari had bounded downstairs, out the house and peaked into the garage. Brian was sitting at the table while Dom was looking down at the half finished car inside. "Hey Dom, can I get your keys?" And then she realized what the car was. "Is that...?"

Dom looked up at her and slowly nodded, arms folded over his chest. "Yeah, Pops'." His eyes were predatory, looking for something in her reaction.

She walked in, gently touching the glossy black of the 1970 Classic Dodge Charger. "I hate it." Three words, seven letters but said so coldly it was the direct opposite of the tenderness in her touch of it.

"It didn't take him from us Ari." Dom said softly.

"I know." She sighed, tearing her gaze from it and holding out a hand for his keys. "Doesn't make me hate it any less." In the doorway she looked back at Brian. "And you Buster, need to do home and take a shower. I ain't letting my sister go on a date with you when you smell like a dumpster."

"Where'd you get this?" Mia breathed as she ran a hand down the dark purple fabric that was almost black. It fit her like a glove, hugging her chest as a boob tube and coming to a stop mid-thigh. The top was studded with little silver sequences, matching her eye-shadow. She felt sexy and the black pencil heels Ari had borrowed her just helped it along.

"Made a friend at one of the local stores." Ari replied nonchalantly. "She owed me a favor."

But Mia knew it was more than that, she could feel the quality, the money, it oozed. Wordlessly, she hugged the now very much shorter woman before they went downstairs.

Brian was waiting in the lounge, Dom laughing with him as he held a beer. "Well someone cleaned up nice." Ari teased as she plopped down on the couch next to Dom, drawing her legs up under her and leaning against his chest. Immediately his arm came round her waist to hug her closer.

The poor blonde was too busy staring at Mia to even acknowledged her comment. "Whipped." She muttered, reaching for Dom's beer and taking a sip. His chest rumbled with laughter both at her and then Brian's stuttered compliment to Mia.

"You should go." Ari cut in after a moment of staring at each other between them. "Wouldn't want the reservations I made to go to waste."

They both turned to her in and asked in union. "Reservations?"

"Yeah." Idly she waved a hand. "You know, that thing a person does when they want to go to a busy restaurant for say, oh I don't know, a date, but they don't want to wait so they phone ahead and book a table." When they continued looking at her she just sighed. "It's on your name Brian. Now can you please leave, I want my baby home and Mia's car is blocking Dom's."

Silence and then Brian took Mia's hand, pausing in the doorway to toss a thank you back at Ari before leaving.

"So, my car?" She promoted and Dom chuckled, getting to his feet and leading her to his car. Sliding into the passenger seat, she pulled out her phone and texted Brian. **_'House is yours 2nyt. ;-)'_** "Can I crash at your place?"

Dom's jaw clenched, eyes darkening. He knew exactly why she was asking. "Sure."

They pulled up outside the garage, Dom leading her in. "Jesse parked her inside."

"Remind me to thank him later." She said softly, placing a hand on the hood but not moving to get in just as Dom didn't move to roll up the doors.

She felt him shift before he did, his hands falling to her waist, gently pulling her back against him. He leaned down, lips brush her ear. "Dom." It was a breathy whisper as her head dropped back onto his shoulder before she temptingly moved her body against his.

Dom growled, spinning her around and pinning her to the hood as he had days ago. She parted her legs for him, welcoming him between them and pulling him closer as he hovered over her. But he waited.

Groaning, she arched up into him. "Don't be a tease Dom."

He laughed softly and then obliged. It was nothing short of dominating, not giving her a chance to process anything before he was controlling her, his mouth taking hers almost violently. His hips aggressively moved forward, and with it something else pressed against her. She broke away with a moan, his lips immediately dropping to her neck.

"I won't stop." He whispered against her.

Ari dug her nails into his back, feeling the coiled muscles rippling. "I expect nothing less."

* * *

No connections.

That was all that was needed.

He messed up.

Brian O'Conner held his head in his hands, feeling the weight of Agent Bilkins', his FBI boss, stare on him. He'd urged them to raid Johnny Tran's place on a whim. On a foolish whim.

There was a reason he was one of the best undercover agents around. He had no connections in the world, he made no connections. Until now. Until Dom, Ari, Jesse, Letty… and Mia. He fell for the sister of the target. How utterly pathetic.

When he had first met Mia, he had seen keen intelligence in her brown eyes and a confidence in herself, but there had been _innocence_. He'd forgotten what the word meant. Sure being around Dom and his ways had damped that with reality, but she had still been pure and Brian was gone.

He met Ari next, Not part of the plan. Totally unexpected from the blue, an exotic beauty, and in _love_ with his target. She wasn't in Dom's file, wasn't in anything related to anything to do with the man. Dom had covered his tracks, protected her because while Ari was oblivious to it, Brian saw it. Her love wasn't returned by lust only. And there, handed to him on a silver platter was a way into Toretto's circle, but he hadn't, _couldn't_ take it. Just like he couldn't use Mia. Ari was cunning, she was sharp and had she caught on she would have utterly destroyed him but she was also blind when it came to Dom. It would have been so _easy_ but he held back.

Dominic Toretto was nothing like he had expected. If Mia was the innocent lion cub and Ari the sly panther, then Toretto was a raging wolf. Savage, raw, primal. At first Brian had been thrown, for the first time encountering a target that wasn't all refined sophistication. He had underestimated him, but Dom was a force to be reckoned with and that force had dragged him to his knees, drugged him and now he was addicted to the life the man shown him. The utter, raw freedom of sitting behind a wheel and just driving, the thrill of knowing no one could tell him no, no law held him in place. It had frightened him.

He had been humiliated that he, an officer that was supposed to uphold the law, had fallen so low.

Until he looked at Ari and there was another officer, a detective, and she had absolutely no qualms about what she wanted.

Never settle for anything less than satisfaction.

Dom said it. Mia said it. Ari said it.

And now, as he lifted his head and met Bilkins stare head on, he _knew _it.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so this lovely chappie is more of an info packed filler. I hope you read it even if it may annoy you to learn so much about an OC at the same time, I know it annoys some people. Really sorry about it and I hope I don't lose any readers over it!

**Warning**: Language, Adult Themes

**Disclaimer**: The Fast & Furious Franchise is not mine, I'm just taking it for a ride…

* * *

**… Fast & Furious: Los Angeles …**

* * *

Chapter Seven

"Maybe we shouldn't go in there!" Jesse's voice woke the twined couple with a start, both of them utterly still as they stared at the doors.

"Oh come on Jesse, think of the blackmail material." Leon jokingly said, followed by the sound of keys.

Ari sat up and then looked down at Dom, her hands pressed against his chest as she saddled him. "Dom?" Her voice was husky with sleep.

The man groaned, closing his eyes. "You need to get off baby girl."

She blinked and then flushed, stumbling to her feet on shaky legs before bending to snatch up her clothing. There was an ache in her but one that made her want more. It brought the knowing of where Dom had been.

Rough hands helped her pull her tank top over her body and then easily did the button of her jeans. He grinned down at her, brushing her curls out of her face and then leaned in to lightly kiss her. Keys were slipped into her hand. "The window in my office is an easy way out."

She laughed, kissing him back before making her way deeper into the garage and then into Dom's office. As she slid out the window, the garage doors rolled up followed by enthusiastic greetings from Leon and Vince with a guiltier one from Jesse and an amused snort from Letty.

Holding her boots in one hand, she walked barefoot around the place before coming up front. Unable to resist, she peaked around the door only to freeze in horror.

Leon was holding up a lacy red thong with a sly smile.

"Had some company over last night Dom?" Vince asked and Dom turned from the car he had been looking at him. "Where is Ari anyway?"

His eyes flashed darkly and he was across the space in seconds, snatching the thong out of Leon's hands and tucking it into his pocket. "Don't." He just said it and then returned to the car even as Jesse flushed and Letty broke down in laughter.

Embarrassed beyond belief, Ari got into Dom's car and reversed out, practically flying home. She made a promise to avoid the guys for the next 24 hours or she wouldn't be held responsible for any body parts that go flying.

* * *

"So…" Letty began, drawing out the word as the two of them worked on Brian's car. Ari was inside, working the seat and interior as Letty dug around the front. There was no windshield so they spoke without it muffling their voices, or didn't speak until then anyway. "How's the race scene in New York?"

For the first time since she came back, the two women, sisters in all but blood, were alone. Usually Dom or Brian or Jesse were hanging around them, but now, Tuesday afternoon had found them in the garage holding the fort with Vince in the back. "Expensive."

Letty snorted, head popping up to peak at Ari who was looking into the back space of the two seater car. "Seriously? Expensive? That's all you got to say?"

Ari sighed, twisting around and sitting in the driver's seat, ignoring the uncomfortable hardness of the uncovered, un-cushioned seat. "I first stepped onto it when I was eighteen."

"Eighteen?!" Her dark eyes were wide, Latino features expressing her shock. "Girl! You were born in a car but you take three fucking years to start racing in a new city! What the hell man?"

"It was… complicated." Ari winced. "The school I went to wasn't exactly like the one here. They had _uniforms_ for god's sake! These white blouses and short skirts and long socks and _ties_! Do you have any idea how long it takes to knot a tie when you have a hangover, with one eye open and in the dark?"

She snorted, waving a spanner at her. "At least you got drunk."

"Oh yeah." A smile that was nothing but bitter curved dark lips. "I was the party girl, never backed down from a challenge. Letty…" She sighed, raising a hand to tug it through her hair only to pause as she remembered it was in a braid, Mia had insisted she'd put her curls in. "I was the charity case until I changed. Girls don't race there, boys do and we're just meant to look pretty and hang on their arms."

Letty watched her friend, taking in the loathing and disgust but acceptance. Her eyes slid pass the car and widened slightly at the sight of Vince, who had been in the back, staring at Ari. She didn't say anything though, not sure if Ari would even hear.

"So that's what I did. I straightened my hair to fit in, wore short, tight dresses, make-up and became one of _those_ girls. But then I needed a guy, two years at the school and it was expected of one of the 'elite' girls of the school, so I dated the quarterback."

"Whoa!" Letty gaped. "What the _hell_?! How the fuck did you drop your standards from _Dom_ to a spoilt rich boy who throws balls."

Ari laughed. "Don't be like that, I actually find the sport interesting and the other school's quarterback wasn't a rich, spoilt boy, he was kind-off sweet, but that's not the point." She shifted, rolling her shoulders. Her eyes flickered to the scratched and dirty side mirror, freezing at what they saw. "You might as well join us Vince."

The dark haired guy walked in, sitting down on a stool after handing them Coronas, not even bothering to apologize, the only think he'd probably apologize for in this situation would be getting caught.

"Jason, the guy I was dating, was, simply put, an arrogant asshole. This mechanic from a local garage challenged him to a street race over the weekend. I warned Jason not to go, I saw the kind of car the guy drove, it was modified, personalized, he was a pro and he was going to wipe the streets with Jason. He didn't listen, _of course_ I wouldn't know anything, I was a _girl_, I was probably just _scared_." She laughed, and this time it was filled with glee and a dark satisfaction. "He lost a Porsche, fucking brand new Porsche, and you want to know the best part? He said the guy could have a night with his girl if he won." Letty gaped at her, Vince utterly still as if he wanted to rip someone's head of, probably Jason's. "The guy said he didn't like cheap sluts, so now not only was I humiliated and rejected, but I had a whole different problem." Ari looked at them and her eyes were bright, burning. "I felt _alive_. Surrounded by cars, _real_ cars, the music, the people, the _rush_. I wanted in and I knew exactly how to get there. Two months, a Skyliner, a severe change to my old self and I was back on the scene. I challenged the guy and I _won._"

There was silence where the other two took in what they heard and Ari reveled in the memories of showing up with Liam at school in _Jason's_ Porsche. She had known by then, six months since the day Jason had dragged her to the scene, that Liam preferred the same kind she did, but it didn't matter because Liam took pleasure in acting like her boyfriend. He found it amusing for some odd reason.

"Why didn't you call after that?" Vince asked gruffly, his expression softened the effect of his rumbling demand.

"I was going to show up in LA after I graduated, had it all planned out and a friend of mine was coming with me for the trip. Name was Layla. She convinced me to take a detour and stay a weekend at her place in Chicago." Ari knocked back the beer, drinking deeply. "And then shit hit the fan."

* * *

Ari dropped a gear, smirked and took the turn, tires squealing and engine roaring as she laughed, her hair flying widely around her. In sync with her, his red Mazda gleaming as brightly as her green Supra, was Dom, a playful smile softening the cruel line of his mouth and form utterly relaxed as he kept up.

A car hooted at them, colourful language following and Ari kindly gave them a one fingered saluted before racing down the street, Dom right next to her. Smoothly, they slowed, breaking away as they pulled into opposite driveways.

With a bounce, she got out, laughing and running a hand through her hair.

"Brian coming for dinner?" Dom yelled across the street, pulling out a large stack of pizzas from the back of his car.

"Donno!" She returned and then looked up at the house as Brian pushed the curtains out of his room window and yanked the glass up at her screaming. "Dinner at the Torettos?"

He shrugged. "I'm game."

"Be there in a bit." Giving him a wave Ari walked in, taking the steps two at a time to find Brian casually leaning against her door, arms folded, stretching a baby blue tee across his chest and wearing a lazy smirk.

"You do know there's something called pizza delivery, right?"

She dragged a finger down his arm. "But that means we couldn't race." Leaning on tip toes, she whispered in his ears. "Or take a little… break."

Brian laughed, pushing away from her. "I'll remember not to ask next time."

Blowing him a raspberry, Ari was already taking off her boots and shirt as she hopped into her room. "Don't forget the hot sauce in the fridge on your way out! I've been wanting to get Leon back for the stunt in the garage."

"Guy's got some serious balls. Letty tells me Dom was ready to rip his hand off." Brian replied as he walked down the stairs, voice raising the further he went. He knew of what happened at the garage the morning after what Ari liked to call her night in heaven. Apparently Leon was too smug at it and Jesse just couldn't shut up, the short guy blamed his ADD, she thought he just wanted to opportunity to tease Dom without being shot for it.

They entered the Torretto's to find the team spread across the warmly themed living room, the TV already on as Letty, Leon and Jesse argued about what movie to watch. Dom was seated on an armchair, a beer in hand in his usual black wife beater. Vince cradled his precious guitar in his lap, lightly stringing a few chords. "I'm gonna see if Mia needs help with anything." Brian gestured to the kitchen with the small bottle of hot sauce before following through with his words.

Ari could honestly say her body turned molten at the look Dom sent her. She knew she'd dressed specifically for this reason, but imagining it and feeling it was two different things. The short black skirt just barely covered her ass, hanging low on her hips, compliment by the see-through, white net she wore, showing off a red crop top.

Dom slowly took it in, eyes not leaving her hips as they swayed towards him. He took a gulp from the bottle and then shifted, moving his legs and then yanking her down into his lap the moment she was close enough.

She laughed softly, teasingly brushing her lips against his neck as she kicked off her flip flops. Her arm came round his shoulders, her other hand sneaking beneath his tight vest to drag down rippling muscles. "Hello Dom."

He didn't hesitate, fingers tangling in her hair as he pulled her head back to kiss her. It wasn't his usual, brutal ones that had her begging, but a slow, passionate taste of a promise.

"Hey! Break it up you two!" Mia's voice cut through their haze, stilling Dom's free hand that had been moving to grab her ass beneath her skirt.

"Yeah!" Leon dramatically leaned across Letty to shield Jesse's eyes. "There's kids here!"

Jesse shouted, slapping away the hands and only too afraid to retaliate because Letty was between he and Leon as they three leaned back against the loveseat. Brian was stretched out on it, Mia between his legs while Vince sat near the table in the center, handing out pizza slices and beers.

"Start the movie, will ya?" Letty snapped and Leon immediately jumped to comply, Vince rising to turn off the lights so they could only see in the light of the TV.

"I can feed myself you know?" Ari murmured, balancing a pizza box on her lap as Dom held out a slice. But despite her words, she leaned forward and took a bite, conscious of Dom's eyes on her mouth.

"I know baby girl." He leaned forward to kiss her bare shoulder, the vest having slid off that side from his tugging. "But it's much more interesting this way."

Ari chuckled, gently pulling the slice from his hand and holding it out for him. His eyes met hers and held it as he took the offering. Her breath caught, giving him a moment before stealing a kiss.

"HOLY SHIT!" Leon screamed, voice a few pitches too high, making everyone jump.

He was on his feet, breathing heavily and chugging down beer. Ari's eyes immediately shot to Brian, grinning when he winked at her and slid the incriminating bottle into his pocket, Mia giving him an exasperated but loving glance.

"Dude!" Jesse looked at the half-eaten slice the tall guy had dropped. "That's a pineapple and chicken, it's like the mildest shit here."

"It fucking BURNS!" Wait, Ari's eyes narrowed in the paused light of the TV. Was he…?

"Man!" Vince looked up at him, expression dumbfounded. "Are you… _crying_?"

"Wh-what?!" His immediate action to rub his eyes was very telling. "No!"

"Uh huh." Mia laughed. "You're crying Leon!"

"No I'm not!" He grabbed Brian's beer, ignoring his halfhearted protest and took a swing before looking at Dom only to catch Ari's mischievous smirk. He froze. "You! You did this!" He took two steps towards her then turned for the stairs. "I need the bathroom."

A silence fell except for Brian's muffled chuckles. "So, did you Ari?" Letty asked.

"I did nothing girl!" She held up her hands in surrender. "I'm across the room, remember?"

"Oh well." With a sigh, Mia reached around Jesse and snatched the remote, playing the movie. "Might as well continue."

As everyone turned back to eat, warily biting their slice before relaxing, Dom tightened his grip around her waist. She looked up, tilting her head on his shoulder in question. He was staring at her, eyes dark. "I don't suppose you had anything to do with the bottle Brian slipped into his pocket?"

"Me?" Ari pointed to herself and shook her head. "Na uh. I don't know anything 'bout a bottle."

"You're sure about that?" At his question, she innocently nodded her head. She was not ready for him to suddenly pick up the pizza box on her lap and swing her around so she was saddling him. In a smooth move he stood, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist to hold on. He dropped the box in front of an amused Letty before walking up the stairs with her easily.

He slammed her into the wall next to his room door. For a second he did nothing and then his lips descended and he took control. Ari moaned, arching towards him.

"You're still sure?" He breathed, lips barely brushing her lips as he gazed into her glazed eyes, her face flushed and hands trembling as they gripped onto his broad shoulders.

"Y-yeah."

"You don't sound so sure." Dom kissed her thundering pulse, dragging his lips over and over the sweet spot. He pressed her harder against the wall, making sure she felt all of him. "Did you know about it?"

Ari wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him to her as she spoke into his ear. "No."

He hummed, reaching out blindly and opening his room door. "I suppose I'm going to have to force it out of you then."

"Won't work." But even as she said it, Ari was breaking down, his hands touching her _everywhere._

"Yes." Absolutely confident, he placed her on the middle of his bed, kneeling between her legs and looking down at her. "Yes it will." And then he moved down.

* * *

Morning found her stumbling in to find Brian nursing a beer, hunched over and staring at the blank TV with dead eyes.

"Bri?" Despite wanting a shower and being a little very sore, Ari sat down next to him. She knew he had left last night from the Torettos courtesy of a phone call that had his mood doing a 360, though that little info practically required taking a chainsaw to an irate Mia's throat. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who had been on the other end given what she knew. "What happened?"

"FBI raided Johnny Tran's place." He took a gulp. "It was a bust." His blue eyes were hazy as they turned to her. "My boss wants Dom, he always wanted Dom."

"And you're only realizing this now?" She was flabbergasted. Didn't Brian know all this from the beginning? Even she, who wasn't involved, had picked up from the case files the other let her go through that Dom had been the target. Jonny Tran and Hector who organized the street races had merely been desert. No, Dom was the main course.

Brian blinked, seemingly startled out of his funk. "What? You knew?"

"Well… yes. I mean, have you _met_ Dom?" A general wave at everything around her had her giving a frustrated sound. "Damn, Dom's this elite street racer, brilliant mechanic, an ex-convict, a genius with getting people to do what he wants and a sex-god."

"I so didn't need to know the last." He cracked a smile at the glare he received. "And I don't think it's one of the reasons they want him in cuffs."

"It should be." She half grumbled. "That man's very existence should me illegal when women are around." Ignoring his muffled laughter, she shook her head. "Look, Dom almost killed someone-."

"Yes, I know. He nearly beat Kenny Linder to death with a wrench but that was because the asshole killed his father. That doesn't mean anything!" Brian's sudden passion came from nowhere and ended with him looking at her pleadingly only to be thrown of at the soft smile she was giving him.

"Mia once called Dom gravity, he pulls everything towards him and it stays, not because he holds on but because you do." She reached out, pulling one of his short golden curls back and then touching his cheek. "I think of him more as a drug, one take, one taste, one try, and you're gone. You try to resist, you try not to be taken with the flow, but it's impossible. He's got you addicted."

He chuckled, the smooth sound lacking humor as he leaned back. "I'm doomed then?"

"No." Ari pulled her legs up under her. "Quite the opposite. I think you were made for this, you did say you used to run in these circles with some guy when you were a kid before your uncle forced you to clean up your act. Maybe this was always supposed to happen. It could have been three months later or three years, but you, Brian O'Conner would have hung up that badge sometime or the other."

"And you? What about your badge?" He was curious, despite everything going on and the choices being tossed at him like candy on Christmas. They'd spoken a lot since she'd confronted him about his career but none of those enlightening talks really included her own career.

A slight, one shouldered shrug. "I knew I wouldn't stay on. I did it for my friend but in the end…" She sighed, eyes glazed. "In the end, I guess I always knew I belonged here. Oil for blood, metal for bones, nitrous for air…"

Brian reached over and pulled her into a one armed hug. "And a heart that never really belonged to you."

Delicately, a small hand pressed his chest over his steadily beating heart. "Guess we're in the same boat now?"

"Except you're free."

"I'm never truly free." She shifted, curling closer to him with a shiver despite it being morning. "Unless I'm behind a wheel with an engine purring around me."

He shook with a laugh. "Or when Dom's got you."

A soft groan of defeat. "That too."

Brian waited until she had completely relaxed and then spoke. "Ari?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you really put Dom in handcuffs last night?"

Silence. "MIA!"

* * *

Liam Dalston never truly hated anything in his life, until he saw her.

Three years ago he had bumped into a girl in the local shopping centre, his, but she hadn't known that. She had been _alive_, two years younger than him and completely wild. He'd always imagined her thick curls in comparison to the almost sick looking straight hair the girls of the upper-class of New York and found hers to be a billion times prettier. They had bounced with life every time she did a twirl through the isles, a basket on her arm and earphones popped into her ears.

In the perfect behavior of a serial killer stalking his prey, Liam had followed the petite woman with olive toned skin. That was another thing, she wasn't tanned using those chemical sprays or what not, she was naturally so, from a life clearly in the sun. She had shopped without a care for calories, swirling around in three inch heeled boots and a daisy duke shorts. Simply put, Liam had found a girl he'd definitely like to call a friend.

And then the deal was sealed when he caught sight of her emerald green eyes, lit up with interest when looking at his car. She had approached it and as per usual he'd tensed, really to rip her hands off if she so much as scratched it. But she hadn't, dropping her bag on the side walk and then _stroking_ the side of the beautiful blue car as she walked to the driver's door. She had looked inside and Liam had seen _knowing_ on her eyes, _desire_ in her every move and _life_ in her smile.

She was a racer.

But they had broken her.

And now he hated her.

She stood in a skimpy red dress that made her green eyes stand out but look cheap. Her hair was straight, falling in a v to her lower back and tip died in pink. Make-up caked her face. She was still lovely but she was hollow. Her eyes didn't leave the face of her arrogant boyfriend, she didn't look disgusted as he treated her like dirt. She just accepted it.

And when the piece of shit had offered her with the pink slip to his Porsche, Liam had almost danced because in that moment, there had been beautiful bloody fury blazing in her like an inferno waiting to be let loose. But the make-up became its cage and the annoyingly straight hair its shield from the sight from the world. Liam went back to hating her.

He had won, he knew he would, but he had listened to her try and convince her boyfriend not to race. Her arguments had been rational, intelligent and she had impressed not only him but other racers with her knowledge and clear experience. But once again, the way she physically presented herself got in the way.

At first, he'd thought he'd take her home with him and try and bring out the girl he had seen, the girl he prayed was still there, but then he told himself he didn't care and would have left by telling her she was the wrong model, but the emotion that had burned in her eyes told him what would be a better move.

So he rejected her, cruelly, in front of so many people. For months people had asked why, especially those who she had unknowingly impressed with her knowledge, but he told them to wait.

Wait they did, and they had been rewarded.

When the sleek black Skyliner with intricate red designs of a phoenix spiraling across the sides had slid up to the start line, he had _known_ this was one race he wouldn't win, but seeing that face, clear of make-up and emerald eyes bright after the race, it had been worth it. Those wild curls had been worth it.

Liam Dalston never truly loved anything in his life, until he saw her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning**: Language, Adult Themes

**Disclaimer**: The Fast & Furious Franchise is not mine, I'm just taking it for a ride…

… **Fast & Furious: Los Angeles …**

Chapter Eight

"I need cheese." Ari said by way of greeting as she stepped into the Toretto's house through the back door on Friday morning.

Mia's head shot up from a cabinet wearing a frown that just about matched the ruffled state of her cream shirt and jeans. "I need coffee."

"We need fruit." Brian added, slipping pass Ari to give his girl a good morning kiss.

From the kitchen island, Dom lifted his eyes from the magazine and gave them all an exasperated glance. "What we need, it to go shopping. You have a minute to get ready Mia."

Fifteen minutes later, Mia and Brian wandered to the left of the store with half of the list she and Ari had complied. "So…" Dom scanned the list. "Junk food."

"Give me that." Ari snatched it from his hands, letting him push the trolley as she ignored how… domestic this felt. She had never done this with anyone, her private shopping was done alone and the butler used to stock up the penthouse she lived in with Dave and Andy in New York and then Liam's penthouse when she'd moved in with him. It was weird but a comforting weird, watching Dom randomly chucking boxes of sweets and junk into the trolley only for her to go after him and put half of it back into its place.

"You need to stop doing that." He told her softly, hand snapping out to shackle her wrist as she went to replace a packet of gummy bears. Smoothly, he dropped the packet back into the trolley and then yanked her against his side, locking her form to his on the opposite side of the shelves. "You have no idea how much junk Jesse alone goes through."

"Yes, but Dom, _six_ packets of toffee fudge!" Ari waved at the trolley. "Who eats so much toffee? And the chocolate sauce?"

A laugh rumbled through his chest. "The chocolate sauce is for us baby." He dropped a kiss on her head as she spluttered, flushing at the wide-eyed look a woman who had overheard gave them.

"We're making ice-cream!" She immediately protested but the blush told a whole different story.

"You're a brilliant liar in most things, this isn't one of them." He murmured, fingers rubbing gentle circles on her waist even as he scanned the shelves. "What'd you think? Mexican chilli or Caribbean onion?" Before she could reply, he shrugged, dropping both packets of crisp in.

"Why do I even bother?" Ari murmured, slipping away from him and pushing the trolley. This was opposite to what most couples had, the woman pushing the goods while the man browsed the shelves but if there was anything New York had taught her it would be not to label actions with gender.

They were at the freezes, Dom studying the frozen meat for the usual Sunday barbeque, when Ari was distracted, her eyes falling down the aisle. Every muscle in her body stiffened, breathe catching. Dom's eyes snapped to her, dark and waiting.

A girl, no older than seven was being led down the aisle by a man in his sixties. She was pretty with long blonde pigtails and cornflower blue eyes in a long pants and long sleeved top with a faded teddy clenched to her chest. The man, on the other hand, was the type of person you'd do a 360 when seen on the street. Tall, boney with stained teeth and beady eyes. And those eyes were focused with too much intensity on the girl.

"Dom." She whispered, turning her face towards him and looking up at him through her lashes. He shifted, his gaze still on the man, lips slightly downturned. "That packet of chops looks delicious."

The incredulous look the man sent her almost stopped her heart and not for good reason, but she forced herself to turn back to the florescent lit freezer. She was imagining things, her time in the SVU made her too paranoid. It was just a normal father shopping with his daughter.

Yes, but do normal seven year olds walk so slowly, head bowed and flinch at every movement? Do normal fathers hold their daughters like that, touching their hair and back and sliding their hands up their child's arms?

No. She told herself. Don't do this.

"Ari." His voice was… emotionless but perhaps that's what she needed.

Turning, she grabbed Dom's hand, pulling him towards them with a brilliant smile. "Hello sir!"

They started, the girl whimpering and recoiling, not _towards_ the man as one would to someone familiar when startled, but _away_. The father, that she was starting to think may not be the father, glared at them, forcefully pulling the girl slightly behind him and glancing in the direction of the store's entrance.

Suspicious.

"Hello." He greeted stiffly, eyeing Dom who took a stance behind Ari, arms coming around to cage her against his chest. "Can I help you?"

"Well yes!" Ari cheerfully looked down at the girl, brushing her long hair away from her face. Dom's hands were immediately there, pulling it back and twisting it around so it stayed back. "I couldn't notice how utterly gorgeous your daughter here is!"

She cringed. A kid should be delighted at the compliment, but she wasn't, head ducking and eyes blank. The move shifted her oddly covering clothing in this heat enough for Ari's sharp eyes to fix on the yellowish bruise on the child's shoulder. From the hiss Dom gave, he saw it too.

"She's my niece." The man moved even more, as if to hide her but Ari made that moot by pulling away from Dom to crouch down by the girl, speaking to her.

"Hey, I'm Ari. What's your name?" Her voice was deliberately soft but she was no fool, this wouldn't just work. The only friends this child would have to recover from what Ari still wasn't sure happened to her, would be time and love.

Blue eyes darted up from the floor to gaze into the pretty eyes of the lady. She liked the lady, she was small, like she was, and delicate but she still looked strong. So she mumbled her name.

"I'm sure it's a lovely name, but you're going to have to say it a bit louder." Ari made sure her tone was teasing.

The girl blushed, shifting before tilting up her chin as if defying something, or someone who happened to be engaging in a glaring contest with Dom. "Selena."

"Like the moon goddess." Ari smiled. "I think it's very fitting."

"Why?" Came the curious question.

"Well your eyes glow like the moon." Her answer was serious but what little familiarity she could have gained was interrupted as the man stepped between them, forcing the girl back.

"That's enough." He glared down at her. "She doesn't want to speak to you."

"Oh, no harm done sir!" She immediately stood, deliberately stepping towards Dom. "I was just curious."

"It's freaky." Oh the temptation to slap him was just too strong as he placed a hand around the back of Selena's neck.

"Not at all." Dom's voice, in contrast to Ari's soft one, Selena's shy one and the man's raspy one came out as deep silk, dark and completely in control. "We are expecting you see." To make his point, his hand came around to splay across Ari's stomach. "Children hold my _fascination_ right now."

The man's eyes widened and then he cleared his throat. "Well then… uh, congratulations I suppose, but we should be going now." He made to move pass but Ari tugged on Dom's arm bumping into the man.

"Sorry." Her apology was accompanied with her moving back to Dom, her hand pressed up against him beneath his black wife beater.

Grunting, he led Selena away, the girl looking back at them once with too big, too old eyes before they turned the corner.

"Give me that." Dom caught her hand beneath his top before she could even remove it, pulling out a frayed wallet and flipping it open. "I thought you left the life of pick-pocketing alone."

"Yes, well it was pick-pocketing that had me stealing a certain devilishly handsome Toretto's car keys." She teased, somehow managing it even with the shadow in the back of her mind.

"Pity you were eleven and couldn't drive." He pulled out an ID, turning it over to see it was the man's. "Bob Henderson, god, the guy's name even sounds creepy. Got any contacts this side?"

Ari took the offered card, pulling her phone from Dom's back pocket and taking a shot of it. "Not me, but I know someone who does."

Elliot, Olivia's partner, was more than willing to do some digging and send over everything he knew to the admittedly smaller SVU here in LA but would still see something done.

Brian and Mia didn't ask why Ari was constantly on an edge and glancing at her phone at random moments or why Dom seemed to have turned into a cold monster, they just accepted something had happened and went about their day. After dinner found the four of them watching a movie, Brian and Mia retiring as soon as the cast began to roll, disappearing across the street to Ari's house.

Dom exhaled and then suddenly stood, pulling her into his arms and then he began to dance. Ari looked down at their feet in astonishment before gaping at him. "You can dance?!"

A chuckled shook him as he ducked his head to press a soft kiss against her lips. "My mother was a professional dancer, I learned in memory of her when you were gone."

Ari hummed, her arms coming up to lock around his neck. "So much has changed."

"Yet not everything." One of his hands rose from her waist to brush a curl away from her eyes. "You have something to ask me." It was a statement and Ari found herself biting her lip with indecision. He sighed, stealing another kiss. "Just ask it baby."

"So… Next weekend I have to go to London for a week or two." Her breath caught as his arms tightened around her, pulling her closer.

"For?"

"A ball." Ari didn't ask it, she didn't need to.

"You know, normally the first date is the guy asking the girl." Dom kissed her again, this one deeper and with more passion.

Breathless, Ari chuckled. "Yeah, well, we're not really normal." She stood on tip toes, brushing her lips against his jaw. "But if it helps, I do consider my first driving lesson my first date."

"Must be a lucky tutor." And once again, his kiss was longer, deeper.

"Very lucky." She agreed as his hands slid down to squeeze her ass and then suddenly yanked her up. Her legs curled around his waist, smiling down at him and holding on. His mouth descended to her neck, kissing, biting, until all she could to was hope she wouldn't be washed away.

The door burst open.

Jerking, she was immediatly on her feet, Dom covering her form from whatever had rushed in. "What the _fuck_ Buster?!"

Ari peeked around the big guy, blinking in surprise at a shirtless, shoeless Brian whose hair was all over the place and looked flushed. He was holding out his phone to her. "It's a guy called Jones, said he tried your phone but it went to voicemail so he tried the other number you gave him. It's an emergency."

"What?" She frowned as she took the phone. Jones was one of thee most calm person she had ever met, he wasn't one to panic. "Hello?"

"_Hi Ari._" Jones voice was strained, the greying man clearly stressed out. "_Got any plans for the next month or so?_"

"No, not really, except the ball." She wasn't planning to race in the Race Wars, just go along with Mia for the show. "Why? What's going on?"

"_Dave's in the hospital._" He replied, voice abrupt. "_He was shot in a mugging. Andy's hysterical and I..._" A shaky breath as if he was holding back tears but Ari knew better. He was more likely locking every muscle but his jaw in place so he didn't fly into a blind rage. He'd always hated Andy's weakness with high stress levels. "_I can't deal with this. He's my brother, he's all the family I've got left._"

Ari didn't even bother to feel pain at not being considered family, they weren't. Their relationship was that of friends and allies, sometime teacher and student. Him considering her a Smith had been what endured him to her. After a moment, she spoke, her voice leveled and strong. "I'll be there in six hours." She snapped the phone shut, looking up as Mia stumbled in wearing Brian's shirt.

"I'll get my keys." Dom said from behind her.

"No, the Race Wars is tomorrow, the last thing you need to be tired, you too Brian." She shot the blonde a glare as he went to protest.

"Well, I'm not taking part." Mia shrugged, already moving to the stairs, clearly to throw on something. "Be ready in five."

Ari nodded and then looked at the phone and then Brian. "I think mine died, can I keep yours?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, I don't think you'll be getting calls from anyone." Translation; no FBI or LAPD guys would be calling her.

She relaxed slightly as her mind sorted out everything, dialing a number she knew like the back of her hand. "Hey Liam. I need two favors. First, pick me up from the airport in six hours and second, get this number to the team and my parents."

"_Will do darlin'._" Liam replied, cutting the call. Clearly he heard what happened.

"Brian." She looked at him. "Don't do anything stupid."

He gave a bitter smile. "Can't promise you that, but I'll try."

"Thank you." Ari breathed and it was for so much more than her request. He just nodded, understanding gleaming in his eyes.

A hand came round her arm as she moved to walk out, needing to grab the bag she always kept packed in the back of her car. Dom's kiss was a demand, commanding her to come back as he claimed her lips in front of Brian who folded his arms and looked away. "I'll see you in London?"

"London." She agreed, fingers sliding over his smooth head. "Dom… I-." love you. She couldn't say it. "I'll see you in a few days."

He nodded, letting her go as Mia came down. Maybe if he knew what was coming, he would have never let her leave his arms. It wouldn't be days, it would be years.

Liam Dalston was a tall, handsome guy with a mop of dark brown hair and stormy grey eyes. He was, in short, absolutely gorgeous leaning back against the hood of a yellow Audi R8. Pity girls had all the wrong parts.

But at that moment, he was Ari's lifesaver, not commenting on her ruffled state as he usually would as he drove her to the hospital. "He's stable." Liam murmured after a moment.

Ari released the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "Thank god."

He hummed, eyes scanning the darkening New York's busy roads. "I've set up your room at my penthouse." Smoothly, he pulled up in front of the hospital doors. "And I'll be waiting for you there no matter what time you get back." He pushed a roll of bills into her jeans pocket and waved off her protests. "Just come back to me darlin."

She kissed his cheek and then got out, watching him drive off before stepping into the too white and too bright building. Wincing, she approached the front desk only to have her way cut off by a tall guy in a suit with white-grey hair. The look he gave her had her taking a step back, it was too probing, to deep. "Can I help you?" She asked evenly.

"Yes." He smiled but it didn't reach his blue eyes. "I'm Special Agent Gibbs from NCIS in Washington DC and this is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." Ari barely spared the younger, dark haired agent a glance. "Can we ask you a few questions?"

"About?" She asked, face completely blank. Do not anger them, her common sense told her, instincts moving her body to seem none threatening, only problem. She was tired, hungry, wanted a shower and they were in her way.

"Your father." DiNozzo replied, hands deep in his pants pockets.

"Tell me something, what does the Naval Crime Investigate Services from Washington want with a guy who hasn't been near a naval base or involved in anything of such?" She eyed them and then tilted her chin up. "Especially since Dave isn't dead."

"Yet." Gibbs cuffed the younger agent for his word but Ari was immediately on alert, catching both the obvious meaning and the flash of acknowledgment at using Dave's first name.

"What do you mean?"

Gibbs sighed, looking around at the reception that had people milling about. "I know you've probably had a hectic few hours but just spare us a moment."

"No, I don't call this hectic, I call this royally screwed up. Not only is Dave in the hospital because some bastard shot him but the guy I consider a brother has a day to either lose his job or turn in the man I love." She shot DiNozzo a glare. "The man who left those love bites you're so unprofessionally eyeing agent." Her gaze boldly met Gibbs. "I'll spare you a few moments after you let me see Dave and make sure Andy's fine."

They shared a glance before Gibbs nodded and led the way, not saying anything. Ari was shocked as she saw herself in the mirrors of the elevator. Shadows hung under her dull eyes, her hair sat limply in a half bun and the collar of her shirt barely covered the marks Dom had left on her. She was pale, too pale.

And her mouth was dry. Grimacing, she blinked when Gibbs held out a bottle of mango juice. "Thanks." She whispered, relaxing as the cool liquid washed down her throat before striding out of the lift and down the hall after DiNozzo. The agent flashed a badge at an officer outside a private room and then gestured her in.

Dave was sleeping, his peppery hair falling into his white face and lips lacking colour. He looked, peaceful. Ari just focused on him for a moment, forcing out the beeping noises of the machines and the scent of detergents and just pretending she'd come down the stairs to find him sleeping on the couch with the latest baseball match playing on screen.

But then reality hit her and she turned away to find Andy curled up in a chair, her hand in Dave's and long red hair looking too much like blood for Ari's comfort. With a sigh, Ari walked to the side cupboard and pulled out a blanket. She had spent too much time in the hospital with her line of work. Tucking it around Andy, she paused as dazed brown orbs looked up at her. "Ari honey?"

"Go sleep Andy, don't worry."

"I'm not worried." Andy blinked and then smiled weakly before going back to sleep with a mumbled. "You're here."

DiNozzo led her down the hall to a bench where Gibbs sat waiting. "What do you want to know?" She asked, slumping back.

"How you're holding up?" Elliot Stabler asked as he watched the woman across from him fiddle with the bowl of sugar sachets. She was uneasy, he could see it having worked with her for years but what worried him was the fact that he didn't need to work to see it, he just did as if she was any other person he met.

Ari sighed, meeting his dark eyes and for a moment wondering why the handsome man had made the decision to join the SVU. They all had something that pushed them towards this particular career, or most of them anyway, but it was personal and private, no one asked unless told. "I'll be okay. Any news on Selena?"

Despite the lack of fineness in the topic change, it was why they were there, so Elliot pulled out a standard folder and placed it between them. "Bob Henderson is being charged with the rape and abuse of his niece, Selena Henderson who is now in the custardy of the state."

"Is she alright?" At the look he gave her, she shook her head, mouth twisting into a grimace. "Right, stupid question. Any possible families for adoption?"

"That's actually something I wanted to talk to you about." He flipped open the folder and instead of the case file she had assumed he had been about to show her, it was…

"No, you know I can't." Immediately she protested.

"Why not? You're single, have the money, the experience, you even know a bit of what she went through." He laid it out in a bored tone, stirring his mug of coffee.

"Yes!" Ari exclaimed. "But I _wasn't_ raped, I was _almost_ raped and I _witnessed_ a rape, but no man touched me without my consent like that."

"But you know someone who does." At that, she leaned back, wondering if the lack of sleep for thirty something hours was to be blamed for her slipping up like this.

"Dave was just shot." She told him blandly. "Now's not the time."

Elliot frowned slightly. "I know this isn't the best of times but Selena still has a month before everything is sorted out. My friend made sure to tell her you're the reason she got out of it and she's asking after you, one of the few things she actually says. Maybe having contact with you will help her."

Ari stared at him. "Yes, but have you _met_ Andy?"

"Your mother-." At her glare, he hastily backtracked. "Andy, _Andy_, had been living in this world where nothing can hurt her as long as Dave's around, what you think's going to happen now that Dave is the one who's hurt?"

"She'll brake." Fact.

But the officer shook his head, determined. "Not if she has something to hold onto."

"You're throwing a child's life in with chance." Her hand reached out, moving to close the folder but Elliot's fell over it, making her look up into the dark hair man's pleading eyes.

"You're around, I'm willing to take that chance." The sound of New York traffic, the hustle of the crowds and the normal noise of the people sitting around them suddenly seemed to hush.

Ari pulled her hand free and closed the folder, Elliot slumping in defeat only to perk up as she slid the folder towards herself and placed it in her hug leather black handbag as she stood. "You're paying for the coffee."

He sent her a weak grin. "Anytime."


	9. Chapter 9

Hey people! I know with the way it ends gives the impression that Ari is a bit... loose, but bear with her. She and Dom didn't have a 'I love you' moment. Even if she loves him, she thinks it was just on mutual lust.

**Warning**: Language, Adult Themes

**Disclaimer**: The Fast & Furious Franchise is not mine, I'm just taking it for a ride…

* * *

**… Fast & Furious: Los Angeles …**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Ari settled down, relaxing for the first time in what felt like ages as she lay sprawled across the white living room couch. She wanted a bed, and soft duvets and silk sheets to encompass her, but at this point she was just too damned tired to give a shit. It was Sunday morning and she hadn't slept since she rolled out of bed on Friday. There was nothing that could make her even think of doing something physical.

But she was going to fucking murder Brian for just as sleep began to claim her, the guy's annoying ringtone blasted through the room.

"No." She groaned, throwing her arm over her eyes. It was probably one of Dom's team, boasting about their wins at the Race Wars that went on all through Saturday. She had spoken to Dom the night before and while he was the usual comforting and supportive Dom, he'd been distracted

"Ari!" Andy called from the kitchen. "Answer that infernal phone! Dave's sleeping."

Yes, Dave, who was now the result of Andy's insane cooking spree and Jones paranoia because the mugging _wasn't_ a mugging as Gibbs and DiNozzo cleared up for her so nicely, but a personalized murder attempt at _Jones_ by an ex-navy officer. The story of their life.

"What?" She snapped, not looking at the caller ID, eyes closed.

"_Did you know?_" Dom's voice snarled.

"What?" Shooting up right, hand clenched the phone even as her heart jumped to her throat.

"_Did you know the Buster was a fucking Pig?!_" His question was roared and she flinched away from the phone.

Ari closed her eyes. "Yes."

"_Forget me Smith, forget anything had happened, forget everything. You never came back from New York to me, and you never will._" Dominic stated and then she was left listening to the dial tone, her soul shattering.

There were moments in her life that Ari would say Andy was more of a friend or stranger than a guardian but this was not one of those. She was actually.. motherly, as she sat down next to her, offered her a spoon and a tub of choc-brownie ice-cream before turning on a horrible chick flick as she wrapped her arms around the frozen woman.

_You will never understand love unless you surrender it._

She never surrendered, it was taken from her. Maybe that's why she didn't understand it.

Ari wasn't sure what happened first.

The numbness, the defeat, or the hollowness.

But Ari Smith learned of a pain she couldn't shut out, an agony that no rest could lock away and a sorrow that would never release its hold. It was a wound no doctor could heal and no band aid could cover. It wasn't even seen, but perhaps, that's what made it all the deeper.

* * *

Jones Hawkins had seen his niece in a lot of states through a lot of stages but he never thought he'd witness heartbreak.

There was a moment, when she had broken off her relationship with that idiot Jason in high school, that he thought he'd have to pull Andy aside and tell her to be there for her daughter as a mother, but it hadn't happened. There were no tears that she shed when graduating, no raging that had come with losing her car, no determination from returning from Chicago.

There was nothing.

It was terrifying.

She just sat there, curled up in day old clothing with a melted tub of ice-cream at her feet and staring blankly at the screen that's movie had probably ended ages ago.

Andy hovered near her, running a hand through her already messy red hair, pale and eyes shifty as she tried to figure out how to help the woman she had pitied and then adopted. He slowly walked towards her, the sun having broke the horizon hours ago lighting up the white and cream themed, open planned room.

A phone rang and Andy jumped, hand rising to curl protectively around her throat.

Ari didn't move to answer it, so Jones picked it up. "She's not available."

Silence and then. _"Please! I've got to speak to her! It's Jesse!"_

Jones stared at his niece of a second, her eyes dead. "Some guy called Jesse for you." Nothing. "He sounds panicked."

A hand rose and he handed over the phone. Not a single other muscle twitched, as if she was a robot. "This is Officer Smith." It came out smooth and instinctive, the familiar greeting without emotion.

A pause where there was only harsh breathing and then hesitantly and with terror a voice spoke. "_Ari?_"

"Jesse?" Ari gathered herself, or the little that hadn't drained away. "What happened?"

"_I put the Pink Slip to my dad's Jetta up for a race Ari._" He sounded close to crying. "_I loss and now Dom's looking for me cause I drove off instead of handing the keys over and then they went on with the robbery without me and something happened to Vince and... oh god Ari, this is all my fault! Dom's gonna kill me!_"

"Darlin." She said it like Liam, with the Southern drawl and all. Suddenly, it was so much easier to speak to him, to focus on someone else's problems. "I need ya to calm the hell down. You hear me? Breath. Now, where are you?"

"_Ou-outside the garage._" He drew in a shaky breath, following her orders.

"Good. Now this is what you're going to do. You're going to be calm about this because I know D-." Her voice choked. "I know him and while he may be upset about it he's not going to blame you for anything. And then you're going to get in your car and drive to Mia's." She paused and then waited for his affirmative before laughing bitterly. "How did you idiots last ten years without me?"

Jesse chuckled but she heard the unsteady composure to it and the purr of an engine. _"Thanks Ari."_

"No problemo man, call me if you need anything." She ended the call and immediately went to call _him_, only to shakily change direction and call herself.

_"Now's not a good time Ari."_ Was Brian's greeting punctuated with the sound of screeching tires.

"Where are you?"

_"Heading to Dom's. My covers blown, I had to call in a chopper."_ He drew in a sharp breath. _"I had to Ari, I couldn't let Vince die and now Mia is pissed off at me and I'm sure I'm driving to my personal death called Dom."_

"What is it with people and thinking he's gonna kill them?" Her tone was soft, knowing the man might kill her while he was at it. "On second thought, he might just kill you."

_"Not helping here." _Brian muttered.

"Your grave bro, I warned you, but that's not why I called, Jesse's on his way to Mia's." She ran a hand through her hair. "Watch out for the shotgun."

_"Ari?"_ Brian murmured before she could put the phone down. _"I'm driving the Supra, we picked your orange design." _He faulted and then softly went on. _"Name her please."_

Ari tittered. "Tuna."

His answering laugh was borderline hysterical. "_She is one delicious babe._"

"That she is." She stared at her phone after the call had cut. Slowly, she looked at Jones. "Know any good places in Washington with a spar? I need a fucking long vacation."

* * *

"So what happened to my car?" Ari asked as she unwrapped the cheeseburger placed before her.

Brian moaned, biting into his own burger with an image of rapture painted across his face. Incredulously, she wondered when the other guy had truly eaten or relaxed. They were at a pit stop on the road from LA going north as was Brian's blind destination in an effort to flee the life he'd screwed over with the FBI on his tail. Sure, handing over the keys to his target may be considered stupid on so many levels but this was… well _Brian._

"Hullo." She waved a hand in front of his face.

Bright blue eyes blinked at her. "Yes?"

Ari sighed. "Bri, what are you're doing?"

"Enjoying my cheeseburger and fries." As if emphasizing it, he pointedly bit into a chip.

It was like dealing with Selena who was no officially her sister when the girl refused to eat her beans. Honestly?! It was just beans and while Ari herself wasn't quite fond of the particular food, she didn't stare at it like it was Satan's little demons.

When she just looked at him, he placed the burger down, took a sip of his beer, Ari idly noted it was Corona with a wince, and then answered. "I'm getting away from it all. For this first time in my life I'm on this side of a chase and… well, Ari it's not exactly fun."

"No." The agreement was half a whisper. "I suppose it's not. Brian, I can get you out of the country, somewhere no FBI, DSS or what not can touch you."

He gave a wry grin. "I could say yes and it would be like taking a drop from an ocean when it comes to your accounts."

She stiffened, sending him a light glare. "Make that a bucket from a bathtub."

"Same thing." Brian shrugged and then glanced at the red 1995 Mitsubishi GTO he was driving that was parked outside the little pit stop in Dallas. "Used it to get out of LA and then raced for pink slips to win my current wheels. Put it away in storage, the last thing I needed was the Feds linking me to you." He pulled out a pen and a familiar set of keys before writing an address and number on a napkin. "You'll find it here, good timing too since I've only paid till the end of this month."

Ari accepted it and the rolled her shoulders. "Well, on the plus side, a certain Toretto will not be pleased to see either of us."

Still eating, he sent her a curious look. "Why's Mia upset with you?"

Of course he'd presume Mia, she hadn't seen the other Toretto anytime lately. "She's not, though she's planning to leave for college soon."

"What 'bout the rest of the team?" He let her gather herself, knowing some shit must have really gone down.

"Jesse's with my friend Liam in New York, Leon went to stay with a friend in New Orleans last I heard, Vince got out of hospital fine and has gone slightly crazy racing and Letty…" Ari trailed off, reaching across the table to snatch up his beer and take a swing. The waitress sent her a disapproving look that she easily ignored. "She went to look for…" A deep breath. "For Dom."

Well, it only took her almost a fucking year to say his name. She really was pathetic. "Ari, what-?"

"Happened?" She shot him a cynical grin. "He broke my heart cause I broke his trust."

"You didn't-?!" The horror his voice held was almost comical.

"There was that guy in London but I don't suppose it was cheating since we weren't really dating and he told me he wanted me to forget him about a week before." Ari casually said it as if she hadn't broken in the space of a minute. "Forget it all Brian." She whispered. "Forget everything."

He studied her and then bowed his head in acceptance before suddenly shifting, hand snapping out to fold the newspaper on the table as he looked down and away. Ari, in contrast to him, turned her eyes to what had him so nervous. Two officers had walked into the shop and settled themselves by the counter, ordering food. Her gaze darted to the newspaper where she knew a notice for Brian's legal status was. "Call sometime?"

Brian stood, nodding. "Soon." He kissed her cheek before walking out, leaving Ari alone at the booth. Her eyes turned out of the window to watch as he got into the car and sped off, dully noting the officers glancing back at it with a frown.

Ari ran a hand through her hair, head bowed and eyes closed. Her phone started ringing, a new one since she'd burned Brian's the moment he called her to tell her he was a hunted man. "Hi."

_"Afternoon Ari."_ Agent Gibbs voice came over the phone. She immediately straightened, having been living with the man in Washington since she'd sorted out her affairs in LA. A 'consultant' for the NCIS, was what they called her since DiNozzo and his boss had been impressed with her brutality in hunting down the guy who shot Dave. It had been a distraction, but they didn't need to know that.

"Everything okay Gibbs?" Ari asked as she left the diner, slinging her jacket over her shoulders.

Gibbs voice was dry. _"Want to explain to me why there's a very shiny looking car parked in my driveway when you're not anywhere near home?"_

Now confused, Ari stopped halfway to Liam's car that she had 'borrowed' for a couple of months. "It's not mine, isn't anyone with it?"

_"No, but the keys are… and a packet of gummy bears." _He sounded confused and she couldn't blame him even as her heart skipped a beat.

"What kind car?" She was desperately holding onto the phone, frozen in the middle of the parking lot but uncaring.

A pause and then, _"Hot red 1993 Mazda RX-7."_

"Bozhe moy."

* * *

Ari woke up as languidly, rubbing her cheek against the bare chest below her. A refined chuckle had her looking up through hazy orbs. Amused brown eyes stared down at her, a graceful hand rising to thread through her curls. "You're alright love?"

The cultured and accented voice washed over her sweetly and without really thinking of it, Ari rose, pulling herself up to saddle him so she hovered over him as he leaned back against the fluffy white pillows of the king sized bed. Her hair fell in thick locks around them, shielding them in their own world as he tilted his head back to face her. Light streamed in through two of the glass walls that overlooked London. "I am." Slowly she rubbed his shoulders, releasing the tenseness in them before dragging her nails down his chest. "You however, seem to be having a bit of problem."

She rolled her hips and his breath caught, hands holding her hips as if to press her down but allowing her rhythmic movements. "Will you take care of it for me?"

"Yes." He relaxed, letting her take control.

When he had attended the ball in London on a request from his brother, the last thing he'd expected was to find was a unique gem like Ari. That was it, they made a deal to only use first names and not look for each other.

One week. She had turned him down when he'd first approached and then teasingly given him one week. And this was his last day.

Groaning, his eyes fluttered shut as she shifted, slowly lowering herself onto him, pulling him into her. A soft kiss pressed against his lips forcing him to open his eyes as she ran a hand through his dark brown hair. He looked up into the most exquisite green eyes on earth. "Tell me what you want." Another kiss. "Owen."


	10. Epilogue

**Warning**: N/A

**Disclaimer**: The Fast & Furious Franchise is not mine, I'm just taking it for a ride…

* * *

… **Fast & Furious: Los Angeles …**

* * *

Epilogue

(Almost two years since LA)

Ari Smith raced through the streets of New York, breathless as she took the turns and curves with a smoothness that came with experience. Her green eyes were bright, a brilliant smile decorating her lips and a flush to her features.

In the seat next to her, a pale man clenched the seat below him with terrified brown eyes fixed on the road in front of him. "Can you… drive slower?"

It was a plead but answered with an exhilarated laugh from the third person in the car. Popping his head between the seats even as he held on, Neal Caffrey, 'ex' con and current consultant for the FBI White Collar Division looked all but in heaven. "Where the hell did Dianna find you?"

She met his electric blue eyes in the review mirror and winked. "Where she picks up all her girls."

The handsome man wasn't thrown off at all at her implication but his handler, Peter Burke choked. "You're one of Dianna's lovers?!"

"One of?" Ari took a turn, her eyes darting to him. "You make it sound like dear Dianna's had a lot of them."

"Well, she is utterly gorgeous." Neal saved his spluttering handler. "Can you blame him?"

"Of course not." Finally, she slowed, slipping into a parking place outside of a hotel. "And no, I'm not one of her lovers, just a friend."

"A friend who happens to drive a car like she was born to?" Peter asked, breathing evening out and his fingers slowly loosening their death grip.

Ari pattered the wheel of lovely Bella. "Yes sir."

Neal shook his head. "Well, if you ever need a glass of wine, just ask Dianna for my address and tell the lady June to let you up."

"Will do." She nodded at the coco skinned woman in heels and dark clothing that walked out from the building, stopping briefly to talk to the Fed at the door before approaching. "Dianna came calling, your case awaits you."

They thanked her, getting off. Neal greeted Dianna with a brilliant, charming smile, flipping on his Fedora that somehow didn't make him look like a cartoon while Peter just shook his head and waved at the bright green car they had come in. Dianna laughed at whatever he said before coming to her as she rolled down the window. "Got them here faster than I taught you would."

"Your faith in me is astounding." She returned with a hurt expression before blowing her a kiss. "What does the Defence Security Service have to do with a White Collar Crime?"

Dianna sighed, running a hand through her curly dark hair. "It's complicated."

Ari pursed her lips. "Just keep them away from your cars and I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Oh come one!" Dianna laughed. "I'm sure Mister Rock dude apologized."

"For trashing my baby Skyliner?" Her tone was snotty. "As if, bloody DSS Agents and their arrogant, hulking piece of shit."

"Diner?"

"8pm, my place." Ari agreed, returning back to her original course before Dianna had demanded she fetch her boss and the consultant as their car had broken down and needed a fast driver.

Fifteen minutes before Dianna would arrive at the penthouse that was hers and her now turning ten year old sister's for the night, Ari's phone rang.

"Don't you dare tell me you're cancelling on me girl." She said by way of greeting, directing the blonde haired Selena in laying out the plates.

_"No, I'm not cancelling on you."_ An unfamiliar male voice replied. _"But I want to know, is this Ari Smith?"_

She was immediately on an edge. "Yes, who am I speaking to?"

_"Agent Bilkins, FBI."_

* * *

**... **_Until **Fast & Furious: Miami ...**_


End file.
